Zwischen Himmel und Erde
by Artemis9
Summary: Engel sind Botschafter Gottes. Sie helfen den Menschen und führen sie auf den richtigen Weg. Aber was geschieht, wenn ein Engel sich plötzlich selbst als Mensch wiederfindet?


Zwischen Himmel und Erde  
  
Monica ging den Krankenhauskorridor hinunter und betrachtete interessiert den Betrieb auf der Intensivstation. So traurig es auch war zu sehen, auf welche Art Menschen manchmal vor ihrer Zeit starben, so sehr beflügelte sie doch die allgegenwärtige Bereitschaft zu helfen und zu trösten. Manche Krankenhäuser waren trist und kühl, doch hier spürte Monica eine Menschlichkeit und ehrliche Sorge, bei der ihr warm ums Herz wurde.  
  
Als sie den Flur entlangging, sah sie auf die Zahlen an den Zimmertüren. Sie wusste nicht genau, warum sie hier war, nur, dass sie sich mit Tess in einem bestimmten Zimmer treffen sollte. Bald hatte sie die richtige Tür gefunden. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus. Seltsam genug, wie ihr physischer Körper auf bestimmte Situationen reagierte, aber im Moment war sie nicht in menschlicher Gestalt unterwegs. Hier schien sich etwas Besonderes anzukündigen.  
  
Monica runzelte die Stirn, holte einmal tief Luft und trat in den Raum hinein.  
  
  
  
In dem Krankenzimmer war es dunkel. Es war tiefste Nacht, und bis auf ein kleines Notlicht an der Tür waren keine Lampen eingeschaltet. Das einzige, was den Raum außer dem Notlicht erhellte, war der sanfte Schimmer um Tess herum, die am Fußende des einzigen Bettes stand. Monica trat zu ihr.  
  
„Hallo Tess", grüßte sie.  
  
Tess drehte sich zu ihr um, und Monica sah, dass sie sehr unglücklich dreinschaute. „Hallo, Flügelchen", sagte Tess bekümmert. „Gut, dass du da bist."  
  
„Was ist denn los?", fragte Monica erstaunt. Sie hatte es selten erlebt, dass ihre Freundin von einem Fall so betroffen war.  
  
Tess nickte in Richtung des Bettes. „Das ist unser neuer Auftrag", sagte sie.  
  
Monica blickte auf die ruhig daliegende Gestalt, die im Halbdunkel des Zimmers kaum auszumachen war. Den Konturen nach, die sich unter der dünnen Decke abzeichneten, handelte es sich um einen Mann. Neben dem Bett stand ein Monitor, der den Herzrhythmus anzeigte und leise im Takt piepte, und ein leises Zischen machte Monica auf die Maske aufmerksam, die fest auf dem Gesicht des Mannes lag und ihn mit Sauerstoff versorgte.  
  
„Wie traurig", sagte sie. „Was ist denn mit ihm passiert?"  
  
„Ein Autounfall", erwiderte Tess. „Die Fahrerin sagte, sie hätte ihn nicht gesehen, er sei buchstäblich aus dem Nichts auf der Straße aufgetaucht. Oh, Monica, das wird eine harte Zeit werden. Für dich, für mich - und für Andrew."  
  
„Du meinst, Andrew kommt auch? Wird er diese arme Seele heimbringen?"  
  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür, und eine Krankenschwester trat ein.  
  
„Engelchen, Andrew ist schon hier", sagte Tess.  
  
Die Krankenschwester schaltete das Licht über dem Bett an und beugte sich über ihren Patienten. Monica hielt den Atem an. Im Schein der Lampe erblickte sie einen kurzen blonden Haarschopf, und als die Schwester die Sauerstoffmaske kurz anhob, um ein Ventil einzustellen, erkannte sie in dem blassen Gesicht auf dem Kissen den Todesengel, der im Moment selbst dem Tode nah schien.  
  
* * *  
  
Monica starrte fassungslos auf Andrew, der immer noch regungslos und mit geschlossenen Augen in dem Bett lag und so schrecklich zerbrechlich aussah. Andrew war älter als die Menschheit und inzwischen seit über 130 Jahren ein Todesengel, und er war ihr immer so stark vorgekommen. Manchmal hatte er an seinen Aufträgen gezweifelt, und sie wusste, dass seine Arbeit ihm nicht immer nur Freude machte, und doch strahlte er neben der ihm gegebenen besonderen Güte und Freundlichkeit auch eine Kraft aus, die es ihr so hatte vorkommen lassen, als sei er mit Gottes Hilfe jeder Situation gewachsen. Hier und jetzt jedoch, in einer menschlichen Hülle und mit all den Geräten, die seine schwachen Lebenszeichen sichtbar machten, schien er genauso verletzlich wie jedes menschliche Wesen, das je seine Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte.  
  
„Meine Güte, Tess, wie konnte denn das bloß passieren?", fragte Monica entsetzt, als die Krankenschwester den Raum wieder verlassen hatte und das Zimmer erneut im Dunkeln lag.  
  
Tess schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, Flügelchen. Ich bin erst hergeschickt worden, als es schon passiert war, und ich war dabei, als die Frau, die ihn angefahren hat, ihre Aussage gemacht hat. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass Gott immer einen Plan hat, und wenn so etwas Schreckliches wie das hier passiert, muss es einen Grund geben, auch wenn wir ihn jetzt noch nicht erfahren."  
  
„Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?"  
  
„Bis wir wissen, was zu tun ist, machen wir das, was Engel in einer solchen Situation für gewöhnlich tun: Wir bleiben hier und spenden Trost." Tess ging entschlossenen Schrittes zur linken Seite des Bettes, und auch Monica setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und stellte sich auf die andere Seite. Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf Andrews Schulter, die andere auf seine Stirn. Sie fühlte sich trocken und kühl an, obwohl Monica nicht wusste, ob das ein gutes Zeichen war. Inbrünstig schickte sie Gebete zum Himmel, dass, was auch immer Gottes Plan war, Andrew nicht zu sehr leiden musste.  
  
So verbrachten sie die Nacht an Andrews Bett, bis schließlich draußen der Morgen dämmerte. Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages auf sein Gesicht fielen, bewegten sich seine Augen unter den geschlossenen Lidern. Eine Falte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn genau zwischen den Brauen, und er drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Einige Sekunden später schlug Andrew die Augen auf, blinzelte ein paar Mal und hob dann die linke Hand, um vorsichtig seine Stirn zu betasten, auf der gleich unter dem Haaransatz ein dickes Pflaster prangte.  
  
„Sieh nur, Tess, er wacht auf", sagte Monica glücklich.  
  
Auch Tess' Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. Sie drückte über das Bett hinweg Monicas Hand und beugte sich dann über Andrew. „Guten Morgen, Engelsknabe", sagte sie sanft.  
  
Andrew war damit fertig, seine bandagierte Stirn zu erkunden. Mit einem ärgerlichen Brummen zog er die Sauerstoffmaske von Mund und Nase, ließ sie auf den Boden fallen und fuhr sich über die rechte Hand, in der eine Infusionsnadel steckte. Vorsichtig bewegte er alle seine Gliedmaßen, wobei er gelegentlich zusammenzuckte. Tess' Begrüßung schien er überhört zu haben.  
  
Verwundert runzelte Tess die Stirn. „Andrew!", rief sie leicht erbost. „Wirst du mir wohl antworten, wenn ich mit dir spreche?"  
  
Andrew sah sich nun im Zimmer um, sein Blick schweifte über die Wände und blieb gelegentlich an einem Gegenstand hängen, doch durch Monica und Tess sah er einfach hindurch.  
  
„Tess, er kann uns nicht sehen", sagte Monica verwirrt. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
  
Auch Tess hatte darauf keine Antwort. Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf und ließ sich ratlos auf einen Stuhl fallen, der auf ihrer Seite des Bettes stand.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich, und ein junger Arzt mit leuchtend grünen Augen, langen dunklen Haaren, die er im Nacken zusammengebunden hatte, und einem Klemmbrett in der Hand trat ins Zimmer. Als er bemerkte, dass sein Patient wach war, breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Guten Morgen", grüßte er fröhlich. „Ich bin Dr. Jefferson, Ihr behandelnder Arzt. Schön, dass Sie wieder bei uns sind. Wir dachten schon fast, wir müssten uns Sorgen machen."  
  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte Andrew leise.  
  
„Sie hatten einen kleinen Unfall. Sie müssen auf Wolke Sieben geschwebt sein, als Sie auf die Straße gelaufen sind - genau vor ein Auto. Wir konnten nicht genau einschätzen, wie es um Sie bestellt war, deswegen die ganzen Apparate, um Ihre Vitalfunktionen zu überwachen, aber dass Sie aufgewacht sind, ist ein gutes Zeichen."  
  
„Die Kopfschmerzen auch?", erwiderte Andrew mit schmerzlich verzogener Miene.  
  
„Die sind eher ein Zeichen für eine schlimme Gehirnerschütterung. In Ihrem Kopf hatte sich ein Blutgerinnsel gebildet. Wir wollten nicht gleich operieren, sondern erst abwarten, wie es sich entwickelt. Wir werden es auch weiterhin im Auge behalten müssen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass eine ernsthafte Gefahr davon ausgeht. Es müsste innerhalb von ein paar Tagen verschwunden sein, so lange bleiben Sie bei uns. Ach ja: Können Sie mir sagen, wie Sie heißen? Sie hatten keine Papiere bei sich, als Sie eingeliefert wurden, und bisher heißen Sie bei uns einfach nur John Doe. Gibt es vielleicht jemanden, den wir verständigen können?"  
  
„Verständigen?"  
  
„Ja, Ihre Angehörigen. Sind Sie verheiratet, haben Sie Familie?"  
  
Andrew schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein, keine Familie. Niemand, den Sie anrufen könnten."  
  
„Gut, und wie ist Ihr Name?"  
  
„Andrew."  
  
„Andrew - und weiter?"  
  
„Nur Andrew - denke ich."  
  
„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Sie keinen Nachnamen haben? Oder können Sie sich nicht erinnern? Möchten Sie es mir vielleicht nur nicht verraten?"  
  
Andrew wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Jeder einzelne Knochen tat ihm weh, sein Kopf fühlte sich an wie ein Ballon kurz vor dem Platzen, und es kam ihm vor, als müsse er sich jeden Moment übergeben. Er fühlte sich so elend wie noch nie zuvor. Ein paar Sekunden lang rang er nach Worten, dann gab er es auf und sah Dr. Jefferson nur hilflos an.  
  
Dieser betrachtete seinen Patienten nachdenklich und nickte dann. „Sie sind noch ziemlich durcheinander, immerhin haben Sie einiges durchgemacht. Übrigens scheinen Sie einen harten Schädel zu haben. Man hat mir erzählt, dass der Wagen auch einige ziemlich tiefe Beulen abbekommen hat."  
  
Andrew bemühte sich, das Lächeln des Arztes zu erwidern, das Ergebnis war aber eher kläglich.  
  
„Hören Sie", merkte Jefferson noch an, „draußen wartet jemand, der Sie gerne besuchen möchte. Ich glaube, sie will sich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Wenn Sie sich jetzt lieber ausruhen möchten, kann ich sie aber wieder wegschicken und ihr sagen, sie soll später wiederkommen."  
  
„Ich - ich denke, Sie können sie ruhig hereinlassen", murmelte Andrew, der sich eigentlich ganz und gar nicht in der Lage fühlte, Besuch zu empfangen. „Irgendwie wird es schon..." In diesem Moment fielen ihm die Augen zu, und er war eingeschlafen.  
  
Jefferson prüfte kurz seine Atmung, die ruhig und kräftig war. Das EKG zeigte einen normalen Herzrhythmus, und nichts deutete auf Komplikationen hin. Dieser Mann hatte nur einen ausgesprochen üblen Tag hinter sich und schlief nun wie ein Baby. Wenn nur alle Patienten so unkompliziert wären.  
  
Mit einem Lächeln hob Jefferson die Sauerstoffmaske vom Boden auf, die jetzt nicht mehr benötigt wurde, und hängte sie in die dafür vorgesehene Halterung an einer Metallflasche, die durch ein Gestell aufrecht gehalten wurde. Er drehte sämtliche Ventile zu, machte sich noch einige Notizen auf dem Krankenblatt und verließ dann den Raum.  
  
* * *  
  
Auf dem Flur wartete schon die Besucherin, die er eben angekündigt hatte. Lynn Bender, so hatte sie sich vorgestellt. Sie war vollkommen aufgelöst, und sie hatte Mühe, die Augen offen zu halten, weil sie die ganze Nacht wach gewesen war. Nachdem sie mit einigen Polizisten aufs Revier gefahren war, um einen Bericht über den Unfall abzugeben, war sie mit ihrem zehnjährigen Sohn Rick, der auf dem Rücksitz des Wagens gesessen hatte, ins Krankenhaus gekommen und hatte seitdem im Besucherraum gewartet. Rick war irgendwann auf einem Sofa eingeschlafen und träumte wahrscheinlich immer noch. Lynn jedoch war weit davon entfernt, Ruhe zu finden. Mit ängstlich aufgerissenen Augen kam sie auf ihn zu.  
  
„Doktor, hat sich etwas geändert? Wird er wieder gesund?"  
  
„Keine Sorge", beruhigte er sie. „Er ist eben kurz aufgewacht und hat keine Zeichen eines Gehirntraumas gezeigt. Er war nur ein bisschen desorientiert und verwirrt, aber das wird sich geben. Die anderen Verletzungen kann man vernachlässigen, die Schädelverletzungen waren das einzige, das mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht hat. Im Laufe des Tages werden wir ihn in ein anderes Zimmer verlegen können."  
  
Lynn atmete erleichtert aus. „Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, für den Tod eines Menschen verantwortlich zu sein", sagte sie mit rauer Stimme.  
  
„Darüber müssen Sie sich keine Gedanken machen, es ist ja nichts weiter passiert. Außerdem gibt es Zeugen, die bestätigen können, dass Sie den Unfall nicht hätten verhindern können. Sie kennen diesen Mann wirklich nicht?"  
  
„Nein, warum?"  
  
„Wie Sie vielleicht schon wissen, haben wir keinerlei Papiere bei ihm gefunden. Er konnte mir auch nur sagen, dass er Andrew heißt, an mehr schien er sich im Moment nicht erinnern zu können." Jefferson bemerkte, wie Lynn erstarrte. „Machen Sie sich deswegen nicht verrückt", sagte er in möglichst aufmunterndem Tonfall. „Das kommt oft bei Patienten mit Gehirnerschütterungen vor. Wahrscheinlich ist er wieder voll da, sobald er sich ausgeschlafen hat. Es kommt mir nur ein wenig merkwürdig vor, dass jemand, der mitten in der Nacht im Anzug durch die Stadt läuft, noch nicht einmal eine Kreditkarte oder einen Führerschein bei sich trägt. Er hatte auch kein Bargeld dabei, keine Schlüssel, keinerlei persönliche Gegenstände."  
  
„Das ist wirklich seltsam. Aber das ist nicht das einzige. Natürlich hören Sie das wahrscheinlich täglich, aber wenn ich sage, dass ich ihn nicht kommen gesehen habe, ist das buchstäblich wahr. Er stand urplötzlich genau vor mir auf der Straße, und ich habe keine Ahnung wo er herkam."  
  
„Das klärt sich sicher noch auf. Hören Sie, es ist sieben Uhr morgens, und wenn ich Sie mir so ansehe, würde ich sagen, dass Sie die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen haben. Warum fahren Sie nicht nach Hause und legen sich etwas hin? Ihr Sohn würde sich in seinem eigenen Bett sicher auch wohler fühlen. Kommen Sie doch heute Nachmittag wieder, ich bin sicher, dass Sie Ihr Sorgenkind dann besuchen können. Einverstanden?"  
  
Zögerlich nickte Lynn. Aufmunternd klopfte Dr. Jefferson ihr auf die Schulter. „Sie werden sehen, in ein paar Tagen ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Machen Sie sich nicht zu viele Sorgen, und geben Sie nicht sich die Schuld. Manche Ereignisse kann man nicht verhindern, man kann nur das beste daraus machen."  
  
„Wie wahr", sagte Tess, die zusammen mit Monica das Gespräch mit angehört hatte. Als Lynn sich von Dr. Jefferson verabschiedet hatte und dieser sich auf den Weg machte, nach seinen anderen Patienten zu sehen, gingen die beiden zurück in Andrews Zimmer.  
  
Etwas ratlos ließen sie sich auf beiden Seiten seines Bettes nieder.  
  
„Und was nun?", fragte Monica.  
  
„Das ist eine gute Frage", erwiderte Tess, „und ich kenne nur einen, der die Antwort weiß." Vielsagend blickte sie in Richtung Himmel, und Monica nickte begreifend.  
  
Sie schlossen die Augen und baten den Herrn um Aufklärung und Hilfe, um Antworten, die sie selbst nicht finden würden. Doch die Zeit schien noch nicht gekommen, dass sie in Gottes Plan für Andrew eingeweiht werden sollten. Sie erfuhren, dass alles, was hier geschah, zum Besten aller Beteiligten war, aber der Grund blieb ihnen noch verschlossen.  
  
* * *  
  
Am Nachmittag wachte Andrew erneut auf. Er fühlte sich nicht wesentlich besser als am Morgen, aber zumindest konnte er wieder klar denken. Was war nur passiert? Der Bemerkung des Arztes und einigen verschwommenen Erinnerungen konnte er entnehmen, dass er von einem Auto angefahren worden war, aber warum? Er hatte den Auftrag erhalten, sich um eine junge Frau und ihren Sohn zu kümmern, wobei er nicht genau wusste, worin sein Auftrag bestand, doch er hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit gehabt, sich an dem Ort umzusehen, an dem er angekommen war. Kaum hatte er menschliche Gestalt angenommen, als er Scheinwerfer auf sich zurasen sah - und sich kurz darauf im Krankenhaus wiederfand. Er schickte ein Stoßgebet um Erklärung zum Himmel, doch die pochenden Kopfschmerzen schienen jede Antwort zu übertönen.  
  
Mit einem Frösteln zog er die Decke fest um sich und sah sich ängstlich im Raum um. Was war hier nur los? Er hatte schon einige schwere Fälle zu bearbeiten gehabt, und viele - zu viele - hätten ihm das Herz brechen können, doch da war immer jemand gewesen, bei dem er Trost und Kraft finden konnte. Jetzt aber schien ihn sogar der Schöpfer allein gelassen zu haben, und vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Dasein als Engel hatte Andrew Angst. Er schloss die Augen, um die kalte Welt dort draußen auszusperren und sich für eine Antwort auf sein Bitten zu öffnen, doch zunächst spürte er nichts.  
  
Dann fühlte er eine Wärme in und um sich, die nicht physischer Natur war. Das Licht im Zimmer schien heller zu werden, und Andrew wusste: Auch wenn er ihn nicht sehen oder hören konnte, war Gott immer bei ihm. Auf welche Art auch immer, der Herr stand ihm bei und wachte über ihn, so wie er über alle seine Kinder wachte. Mit neuem Mut sah Andrew nun den Ereignissen entgegen, die noch auf ihn warteten. Er verstand noch immer nicht, was sein Auftrag hier war oder warum er diesmal nicht mit anderen Engeln zusammen geschickt worden war, doch zumindest war er nicht alleine, auch wenn er scheinbar die einzige Person im Raum war.  
  
Als Andrew die Augen aufschlug, warteten Monica und Tess auf ein Zeichen, dass er sie sehen konnte, aber wieder blickte er durch sie hindurch und zeigte mit keiner Regung, dass er sie bemerkt hatte. Andrew schien nervös, er sah sich unruhig um. Dann wandelte sich der Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu mehr als nur Nervosität, er zitterte jetzt fast vor Angst.  
  
Erschrocken sah Monica Tess an. Die erwiderte ihren Blick ruhig und legte ihre Hand auf die von Andrew, die fest eine Ecke der Bettdecke gepackt hielt. Monica tat es ihr gleich und strich mit ihrer anderen Hand sanft über seine Stirn. Gemeinsam beteten sie um Trost für ihren Freund und um Linderung seiner Seelenqualen, und mit Erleichterung bemerkten sie, dass ihre Gebete diesmal mit einem eindeutigen „Ja" beantwortet wurden. Andrew entspannte sich, er öffnete die Augen, die klar und zuversichtlich blickten, und setzte sich leicht im Bett auf.  
  
Tess zwinkerte Monica zu und setzte sich mit zufriedenem Lächeln auf ihrem Stuhl zurecht.  
  
* * *  
  
Gegen vier Uhr kam Dr. Jefferson erneut herein und zeigte sich äußerst erfreut über die rasche Erholung seines Patienten.  
  
„Wenn das so weitergeht, werden wir Sie bald entlassen müssen", sagte er und zwinkerte Andrew zu.  
  
Der lächelte zurück. „Das ist mir nur recht", erwiderte er. „Ich fühle mich im Bett nicht besonders wohl, und ich habe schließlich auch noch Aufgaben zu erfüllen."  
  
„Was sind das für Aufgaben?"  
  
„Ich bin so eine Art Sozialarbeiter. Manchmal helfe ich Menschen durch schwierige Situationen in ihrem Leben, und oft begleite ich sie in ihrer letzten Zeit. Manchmal sind das nur Minuten, oft aber auch Stunden oder Tage."  
  
„Das muss ein harter Job sein", sagte Jefferson.  
  
„Ich habe genug Hilfe dabei", antwortete Andrew ruhig.  
  
„Gut, dann wollen wir mal wieder auf Ihren Namen zurückkommen. Heute Morgen waren Sie noch etwas verwirrt und nicht ganz wach, und bisher steht auf Ihrem Krankenblatt nur Ihr Vorname: Andrew."  
  
„Ich..." Andrew überlegte. Was sollte er seinem Arzt denn jetzt erzählen? Dass er keinen Nachnamen hatte, weil er ein Engel war? Einen Namen ausdenken konnte er sich auch nicht, denn Lügen kam für ihn nicht in Frage.  
  
„Foster", hörte er sich plötzlich selbst sagen. Darüber war er so perplex, dass er den Mund schnell wieder zuklappte und sein Gegenüber nur entsetzt anstarrte.  
  
Dr. Jefferson legte sein Erschrecken als Ausdruck von Schmerzen aus und trat einen Schritt näher an das Bett heran. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt.  
  
„Ja, alles bestens", sagte Andrew verwirrt. „Ich musste nur gerade ein bisschen überlegen, bis mir mein Name wieder einfiel, das hat mir einen gehörigen Schrecken versetzt." Verlegen lächelte er den Arzt an.  
  
„Keine Sorge, Mr. Foster", erwiderte der, „solange Sie keine größeren Gedächtnislücken bei sich feststellen, haben Sie keine Amnesie zu befürchten. Wenn Sie weiterhin Probleme haben sollten, sich an bestimmte Dinge zu erinnern, sagen Sie es mir bitte. Aber bedenken Sie, dass Sie vor noch nicht einmal 24 Stunden erst einen schweren Unfall hatten. Abgesehen von dem Schlag auf den Kopf könnte der Schock einen Verdrängungsmechanismus auslösen, der einen Teil Ihrer Erinnerungen blockiert. Das wird sich schon bald wieder geben, Sie sollten sich nur nicht selbst drängen. Da fällt mir ein, ich bin schon ein wenig neugierig geworden. Wissen Sie noch, wie genau der Unfall passiert ist, oder was Sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade tun wollten? Wie ich Ihnen heute Morgen schon gesagt habe, hatten Sie keine Ausweispapiere bei sich, als Sie eingeliefert wurden, aber wir haben auch keinerlei andere Gegenstände bei Ihnen gefunden. Sind Sie vielleicht ausgeraubt worden? Es wäre zwar verdammt viel Pech an nur einem Abend, aber immerhin wäre es möglich und würde auch erklären, warum Sie einfach so auf die Straße gestolpert sind."  
  
„Das einzige, was ich noch weiß, ist dass ich plötzlich auf der Straße stand. Ich habe den Wagen noch auf mich zukommen sehen, hatte aber keine Chance auszuweichen. Es ging alles viel zu schnell, die Scheinwerfer haben mich geblendet, und dann war da nur noch dieses Geräusch, als es mich von den Beinen gerissen hat", Andrew verzog bei der Erinnerung schmerzlich das Gesicht, „ein dumpfer Knall und eine Art Splittern, ich weiß es nicht genau. Dann weiß ich nur ganz verschwommen, dass ich heute Morgen hier aufgewacht bin, und dass Sie hier waren. Mehr kann ich Ihnen wirklich nicht sagen."  
  
‚Und das war das erste Mal in den letzten fünf Minuten, dass ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe', dachte er mit Abscheu vor sich selbst.  
  
„Das ist allerdings ein bisschen merkwürdig", sagte Dr. Jefferson nachdenklich. „Für gewöhnlich können sich Unfallopfer an den Unfall selber und vielleicht an einige Minuten davor nicht erinnern, bei Ihnen scheint es genau umgekehrt zu sein. Den Unfallhergang können Sie exakt beschreiben, der Rest des Abends fehlt Ihnen jedoch. Ich möchte keine wilden Behauptungen aufstellen, aber meiner Ansicht nach würde das die Vermutung bestätigen, dass Sie überfallen worden sind. Wenn dieses Ereignis einen größeren traumatischen Effekt auf Sie hatte als der Unfall kurz danach, wäre es durchaus möglich, dass der Unfall von Ihrem Unterbewusstsein als im Vergleich eher nebensächlich abgetan wurde und Ihnen deshalb in Erinnerung geblieben ist." Er notierte sich noch ein paar Worte auf dem Krankenblatt, das er in der Hand hielt. „Wir könnten die Polizei einschalten, auch wenn ich glaube, dass bei unserem derzeitigen Wissensstand die Ermittlungen wenig Erfolg hätten, wenn man es überhaupt für nötig halten würde, in Ihrer Sache tätig zu werden. Aber vielleicht fällt Ihnen ja später noch etwas ein. Wir wollen es jetzt nicht überstürzen, das Wichtigste ist, dass Sie sich erst einmal erholen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten steckte Jefferson seinen Kuli in die Brusttasche seines Arztkittels. „Ruhen Sie sich jetzt noch etwas aus, sie dürften heute Nachmittag noch Besuch bekommen", sagte er freundlich, nickte Andrew noch einmal grüßend zu und verließ den Raum.  
  
Andrew blieb ruhig liegen, bis sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, dann setzte er sich kerzengerade auf. Was hatte er nur getan? Zweimal hatte er gelogen, das erste Mal, als er dem Arzt den ersten Namen gesagt hatte, der ihm in den Sinn gekommen war, das zweite Mal, als er sagte, er habe sich erst nicht an seinen Namen erinnern können. Um Himmels Willen, er hatte doch gar keinen Nachnamen! Er wusste ganz genau, was mit Engeln geschah, die ihr höchstes Gut, die Wahrheit, nicht achteten, und obwohl er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, warum er gelogen hatte, wartete er voller Furcht auf das Unvermeidliche.  
  
Als Monica hörte, wie Andrew dem Arzt erklärte, sein Name sei Foster, hielt sie unwillkürlich den Atem an. Sie selbst hatte einmal gelogen, als sie einen Menschen schützen wollte, von dem sie dachte, er sei unfehlbar. Gut, es war nicht direkt eine Lüge gewesen, aber es war dem sehr nahe gekommen. Nur Gottes Gnade hatte sie davor bewahrt, sich von der Wahrheit und damit von Ihm abzuwenden, und sie wusste, wie schrecklich die Zeit gewesen war, in der sie nicht gewusst hatte, auf welche Seite sie gehörte. Dies durfte nicht mit Andrew geschehen, nicht wegen einer solchen Kleinigkeit!  
  
Sie wandte sich Tess zu, deren Gesicht ebenfalls gleichermaßen Erstaunen wie Angst um ihren Schützling widerspiegelte. Bevor jedoch eine von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, hallte in ihren Köpfen eine wohlbekannte Stimme wider. Sie hatte ihnen etwas zu sagen, das so unerwartet und zugleich erleichternd und beängstigend war, dass Monica nicht wusste, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Auch Tess' Gefühle waren mehr als gemischt, aber im Vertrauen auf die Allwissenheit und Güte des Herrn überwog schließlich bei beiden die Erleichterung.  
  
Andrew wartete auf eine Botschaft, irgendein Zeichen, dass er versagt hatte, doch nichts geschah. Er fühlte weder Vergebung noch Ablehnung, es war, als sei er nun vollkommen abgeschnitten, als habe er gar keine Verbindung mehr zu Gott. In seiner Verzweiflung warf er die Bettdecke zurück, stieg aus dem Bett, ohne sich um das aufkommende Schwindelgefühl zu kümmern, das ihn fast das Gleichgewicht verlieren ließ, und fiel auf die Knie. Er barg sein Gesicht in den Händen und begann mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, zu beten. In sein Gebet versunken und den Tränen nahe, überhörte er das kurze Klopfen an der Tür. Erst eine jugendliche Stimme konnte bis zu ihm durchdringen: „Sir, ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung? Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"  
  
Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, und widerwillig hob er den Kopf und drehte sich um.  
  
„Geht es Ihnen - mein Gott, Andrew!" Sein Gegenüber erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.  
  
Auch Andrew konnte es nicht fassen. Vor ihm stand Rafael, in weißer Pflegerkluft und mit einem Tablett in der Hand, das er jetzt schnell neben sich auf dem Boden abstellte. Er half Andrew auf die Füße und hielt ihn dann sanft an den Oberarmen fest, um ihn zu stützen und ihn sich genauer anzusehen. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" fragte er irritiert.  
  
Andrew war so erleichtert, den jungen Engel zu sehen, dass er ihm ohne weitere Umstände um den Hals fiel. Rafael hielt ihn fest und wartete, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Dann bemerkte er Monica und Tess, die ebenfalls erstaunt waren, ihn zu sehen, aber noch erstaunter, dass Andrew ihn auch sah. „Könnt ihr mir vielleicht erklären, was los ist?", fragte er in ihre Richtung.  
  
Andrew, der zwar immer noch unsicher auf den Beinen war, aber immerhin langsam seine Gefühle wieder in den Griff bekam, folgte seinem Blick. „Mit wem sprichst du?", fragte er verwundert.  
  
Wieder war es an Rafael, ihm einen verwirrten Blick zuzuwerfen.  
  
Monica lächelte Rafael zu und zuckte die Achseln, und im nächsten Moment wusste auch er Bescheid. Von der göttlichen Offenbarung vollkommen überrumpelt, schüttelte er kurz den Kopf, dann schob er Andrew energisch aufs Bett zu, half ihm, sich hinzulegen, und setzte sich dann auf die Bettkante.  
  
Er deutete auf die Stelle, an der Monica und Tess standen. „Andrew, da sind Tess und Monica. Du kannst sie im Moment nicht sehen, aber sie sind hier. Sie waren es die ganze Zeit, du warst nie allein."  
  
„Aber warum? Warum bin ich hier, und was ist mein Auftrag? Ich kann hier nicht weitermachen, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was ich getan habe." Verzweifelt drehte er sich weg.  
  
„Hör mir jetzt bitte zu", sagte Rafael bestimmt und sah Andrew an, bis der seinen Blick erwiderte. „Was auch immer du getan hast, es kann nicht so schlimm sein, dass der Herr dir nicht vergeben würde."  
  
„Rafael, ich habe gelogen!"  
  
Rafael lächelte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es einen Menschen gibt, der noch nie lügen musste. Du hast es doch nicht getan, um böswillig jemanden zu täuschen."  
  
„Mag sein, aber das gilt vielleicht für Menschen. Ich *kann* einfach nicht lügen, ich bin ein Engel!"  
  
„Nicht im Moment, mein Freund", erwiderte Rafael.  
  
Sprachlos sah Andrew ihn an. In seinem Innern ging alles durcheinander, plötzlich fügten sich die Puzzleteile, vor denen er in den letzten Stunden hilflos gesessen hatte, zu einem Ganzen zusammen.  
  
Wenn das stimmte - und er wusste, dass Rafael die Wahrheit sagte -, war er nicht als Engel in menschlicher Gestalt hier, sondern er war schlicht und einfach ein Mensch. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Er war eines von Gottes Kindern, mit allen Fehlern und Schwächen, verletzlich und hilflos.  
  
„Warum?" war das erste, das er herausbrachte.  
  
Doch auch Rafael konnte diese Frage nicht beantworten. „Einen Grund gibt es immer. Welcher es ist, weiß ich auch nicht, aber er hat mit deinem Fall zu tun." Jemand klopfte an die Tür, und er grinste. „Und ich schätze, dein Fall kommt gerade hereinspaziert. Viel Erfolg, Andrew." Er stand auf, hob das Tablett vom Boden auf und stellte einen kleinen Becher mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit auf den Nachttisch neben Andrews Bett. „Gegen die Kopfschmerzen", sagte er, zwinkerte ihm zu und ging zur Tür. Er öffnete sie und grüßte die junge Frau, die mit einem kleinen Jungen auf dem Gang stand. Als sie ihn fragend ansah, nickte er ihr auffordernd zu und bedeutete ihr, dass sie hineingehen konnte.  
  
* * *  
  
Lynn betrat zögerlich das Krankenzimmer, Ricks Hand fest in der ihren haltend. Sie hätte den Jungen gerne zu Hause gelassen, aber sie hatte niemanden, der auf ihn aufpassen konnte, deshalb hatte sie ihn mitnehmen müssen.  
  
Obwohl der Arzt ihr mehrfach versichert hatte, dass es dem Mann schon wieder besser ging, hatte sie doch Angst vor dieser ersten Begegnung. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sie sagen sollte, wie sie sich entschuldigen konnte. Zwar hatte Rick einen Blumenstrauß in der Hand, den sie auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus geholt hatte, aber das schien ihr nicht annähernd ausreichend.  
  
Als sie sich dem Bett zuwandte, das dicht am Fenster stand, sah sie einen Mann Mitte Dreißig mit kurzen blonden Haaren, grünen Augen und schmalem Gesicht dort liegen. Er war sehr blass um die Nase und wirkte nicht so, als würde er sich sonderlich wohl fühlen, außerdem hatte er ein dickes Pflaster auf seiner Stirn. Andererseits erleichterte sie der Anblick auch ein wenig, weil sie insgeheim doch Schlimmeres erwartet hatte. Der Mann - Andrew Foster, so hatte Dr. Jefferson gesagt - schien vollkommen in Gedanken versunken, deshalb blieb sie zunächst mitten im Raum stehen, ohne etwas zu sagen.  
  
Andrew war immer noch nicht über das hinweg, was er eben erfahren hatte. Gut, damit, dass er wirklich menschlich war, konnte er fertig werden, vielleicht war es auch nur für diesen einen Auftrag, aber dass er gelogen hatte, und sei es auch noch so unüberlegt gewesen, konnte er weder verstehen noch sich selbst verzeihen.  
  
Als er so seinen düsteren Gedanken nachhing, bemerkte er plötzlich, dass zwei Gestalten ganz verloren im Zimmer standen: Eine junge Frau, keine dreißig Jahre alt, mit sehr kurz geschnittenen rötlich-blonden Haaren, und ein kleiner Junge, der der Frau wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, mit großen grünen Augen, einer kleinen, aber vorwitzigen Nase und einem schmalen, energischen Kinn. Lediglich seine Haare glänzten in einem hellen Braun und reichten ihm bis weit über die Ohren.  
  
Andrew bemerkte, dass die Frau ihn fast ängstlich anstarrte, und er lächelte die beiden so freundlich an, wie er es eben zustande brachte. „Hallo", sagte er, wobei er keinen der beiden im Speziellen ansprach.  
  
Endlich schien sich auch die junge Frau gefangen zu haben. Verlegen erwiderte sie sein Lächeln und trat näher an das Bett heran. „Hallo", sagte sie und strich sich nervös mit einer Hand durchs Haar. „Ich heiße Lynn Bender, und ich... ich fürchte, ich bin an Ihrem Unfall letzte Nacht schuld." Sie zog den Jungen zu sich heran. „Wir haben Ihnen Blumen mitgebracht, ich hoffe, Sie mögen sie."  
  
Rick hielt Andrew in einer ruckartigen Bewegung den Strauß entgegen, als handle es sich um eine entsicherte Handgranate. Andrew fand diese Geste so amüsant, dass er nicht anders konnte und anfing zu lachen. Er nahm den Blumenstrauß von Rick entgegen, und als Lynn ihn da liegen sah mit den Blumen in der Hand, dazu das Gesicht von Rick, der sich hilflos zu ihr umdrehte, musste auch sie schmunzeln, und schließlich nahm sie ihren Sohn lachend in die Arme.  
  
Jetzt war ihre Anspannung gelöst, sie war nicht mehr so schrecklich nervös wie vorhin. „Warten Sie, ich nehme Ihnen die Blumen wohl besser wieder ab", sagte sie. „Ich hätte daran denken sollen, dass Sie hier keine Vase haben."  
  
„Stellen Sie sie doch solange ins Waschbecken drüben in der Ecke", erwiderte Andrew. „Ich bin sicher, dass sich schon etwas findet, das wir als Vase missbrauchen können."  
  
Lynn nahm die Blumen und ging zur gegenüberliegenden Seite des Zimmers. Währenddessen sah Rick Andrew mit der offenen Neugier eines Zehnjährigen von oben bis unten an. „Tut das weh?", fragte er und deutete auf Andrews Stirn.  
  
„Etwas, aber das wird schon wieder."  
  
„Und was ist das grüne Zeug?", fragte er mit einem Blick auf den Becher, den Rafael da gelassen hatte.  
  
„Medizin", erwiderte Andrew und verzog das Gesicht in einer Art, die Rick zum Lachen brachte. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich die nehmen möchte."  
  
„Medizin muss man nehmen", sagte Rick in belehrendem Tonfall, „sonst wird man nicht gesund."  
  
Lynn stand inzwischen wieder hinter ihm und lächelte. „Ich fürchte, jetzt werden Sie das trinken müssen, sonst machen Sie alle meine Erziehungsversuche zunichte."  
  
Mit einem misstrauischen Blick angelte Andrew nach dem Becher, setzte ihn an und schluckte kurzentschlossen die grüne Flüssigkeit hinunter. Der Geschmack war so übel, dass er sich unwillkürlich schüttelte, aber gleichzeitig merkte er, wie nicht nur seine Kopfschmerzen nachließen, sondern auch seine zerschlagenen Gliedmaßen aufhörten zu protestieren. Diese Medizin hatte sicher nicht der Arzt verschrieben.  
  
Rick nickte zufrieden und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Hören Sie, Mr. Foster", begann Lynn.  
  
Dieser Name traf Andrew wie ein Stich ins Herz. „Bitte, nennen Sie mich Andrew", sagte er.  
  
„Okay, wenn Sie möchten. Ich bin Lynn, und das ist mein Sohn Rick."  
  
„Freut mich, Sie beide kennen zu lernen."  
  
„Also, was ich sagen wollte: Ich bin ziemlich planlos hierher gefahren, ich wusste noch nicht einmal genau, was ich hier wollte. Nur entschuldigen möchte ich mich. Es tut mir so furchtbar leid, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das wieder gutmachen kann."  
  
„Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen. Nach allem, was ich weiß, war es wohl meine eigene Schuld. Was renne ich auch einfach auf die Straße..."  
  
„Trotzdem fühle ich mich wirklich schlecht deswegen. Kann ich nicht irgendetwas für Sie tun?"  
  
„Mir würde wirklich nichts einfallen. Doch, eine Sache gibt es schon: Bitte - machen Sie nicht so ein unglückliches Gesicht, lächeln Sie lieber wieder. Das hat mir eben wesentlich besser gefallen."  
  
Lynn konnte nicht anders, diese Bemerkung brachte sie zum Lächeln.  
  
„Na also, das Lächeln steht Ihnen doch viel besser", sagte Andrew. „Möchten Sie und Rick sich nicht setzen?" Er deutete auf die Stühle neben dem Bett.  
  
Lynn nahm Platz, doch Rick war zu zappelig, um sich ruhig hinzusetzen. Er zupfte am Ärmel seiner Mutter und fragte: „Mom, kann ich ein Eis haben?"  
  
Lynn verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn du so weitermachst, endest du noch als Schneemann", grummelte sie in gespielt ärgerlichem Tonfall. „Na gut, aber du machst keine Umwege und stellst auch nichts an, verstanden?" Rick nickte, und sie gab ihm ein paar Münzen. „Dann lauf schon", sagte sie und gab ihm einen Klaps auf das Hinterteil. Wie der Blitz verschwand Rick in Richtung Cafeteria.  
  
Andrew lachte. Wie einfach man Kinder doch glücklich machen konnte! Als er ihm nachsah, fiel ihm ein, dass er über seinen Auftrag immerhin wusste, dass es um eine Mutter mit ihrem Sohn ging. Er wusste, dass es so etwas wie Zufälle nicht gab, also musste Lynn sein neuer Schützling sein, auch wenn er im Moment nicht in der Lage schien, seinen Auftrag, worin auch immer er bestand, auszuführen.  
  
„Also, Andrew, ich weiß über Sie eigentlich nur das, was mir Dr. Jefferson gesagt hat. Was genau haben sie gestern Abend vorgehabt? Immerhin war es schon weit nach elf Uhr, und das Viertel, durch das Sie gelaufen sind, war nicht das freundlichste", begann Lynn.  
  
„Ich war auf dem Weg zu meiner Arbeit", sagte Andrew wahrheitsgemäß.  
  
„Und was genau machen Sie?"  
  
Andrew wiederholte das, was er dem Arzt erzählt hatte.  
  
„Das heißt, Sie haben kein richtiges Büro, sondern sind mehr im Außendienst unterwegs?" wollte Lynn wissen.  
  
Andrew grinste. „So könnte man es bezeichnen, ja."  
  
„Und wo wohnen Sie?"  
  
„Ich bin so viel unterwegs, dass ich meistens in der Nähe der Person wohne, um die ich mich kümmern soll."  
  
„Sie sind also nicht von hier?"  
  
„Nein, nicht mal entfernt." Andrew hoffte, dass Lynn nicht weiter nachbohrte, woher er kam, doch sie wollte auf etwas anderes hinaus.  
  
„Sie hatten nichts bei sich, auch kein Gepäck. Hatten Sie sich schon eingerichtet?"  
  
„Nein, ich war gerade erst angekommen."  
  
„Dann könnte es doch stimmen, was Dr. Jefferson mir eben auf dem Flur erzählt hat. Ich habe ihn zufällig getroffen", sie verschwieg, dass sie ihn fast 20 Minuten lang gesucht hatte, um nach Andrews Zustand zu fragen, bevor sie ihn besuchte, „und er sagte, dass sie vielleicht überfallen worden sind."  
  
„Nein, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher", erwiderte Andrew.  
  
„Und was ist dann mit Ihren ganzen Sachen? Ihr Führerschein oder Geld?"  
  
Darauf wusste Andrew nichts zu erwidern. Er konnte Lynn ja nicht erzählen, dass er für gewöhnlich genau das hatte, was er brauchte, und auch genau in dem Moment, in dem er es brauchte. Also tat er das Naheliegendste und zuckte die Achseln.  
  
„Haben Sie Ihren Boss schon angerufen? Irgendjemand muss Ihnen doch Geld schicken, damit Sie hier nicht völlig mittellos dastehen. Und was tun Sie, wenn Sie aus dem Krankenhaus kommen? Wer kümmert sich um Ihren Auftrag?"  
  
„Also, ich habe schon versucht, Kontakt mit meinem Vorgesetzten aufzunehmen, es gab da aber einige Probleme. Ich weiß also nicht genau, wie es um meinen Auftrag steht, und was ich genau tun soll. Vorerst werde ich aber hier in der Stadt bleiben, auch nachdem ich entlassen worden bin."  
  
„Und wo werden Sie wohnen? Wenn Sie kein Geld haben, können Sie doch auch kein Hotelzimmer nehmen."  
  
„Irgendetwas wird sich schon finden."  
  
„Na, Sie haben vielleicht ein Gottvertrauen", sagte Lynn amüsiert.  
  
‚Und ob', dachte Andrew.  
  
„Sie kennen diese Stadt nicht", fuhr Lynn fort. „Ich weiß nicht, wo Sie herkommen, aber hier empfängt man Fremde nicht unbedingt mit offenen Armen, und ohne Geld werden Sie keine Unterkunft finden. Aber ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag: Wenn Ihre Leute Ihnen bis dahin kein Geld geschickt haben, können Sie bei mir wohnen, sobald sie aus dem Krankenhaus kommen. Ich habe nicht viel Platz, aber wenn es für Ricky und mich reicht, ist auch noch Platz für eine Person mehr."  
  
„Nein, das kann ich Ihnen nicht zumuten", widersprach Andrew, aber Lynn fiel ihm ins Wort.  
  
„Wenn Sie mir den Namen des Hotels sagen, in dem Sie ein Zimmer haben, lasse ich Sie in Ruhe, aber solange Sie keine andere Bleibe haben, werden Sie bei mir wohnen. Ich glaube, das bin ich Ihnen schuldig."  
  
„Gut, wenn Sie darauf bestehen, nehme ich Ihr Angebot dankend an. Aber dann möchte ich mich nützlich machen. Es hörte sich so an, als wohnten Sie mit Rick alleine, und es gibt sicher Arbeiten, die in ihrem Haus erledigt werden müssen."  
  
„Da sagen Sie was. Es gibt so einiges zu tun, aber darüber können wir auch später noch sprechen."  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich, und Dr. Jefferson kam herein, Rick an der Hand haltend. „Sehen Sie mal, wen ich im Verwaltungstrakt gefunden habe", sagte er lächelnd. „Ich glaube, der kleine Mann gehört zu Ihnen, Miss Bender."  
  
„Oh Ricky, wo hast Du Dich denn wieder rumgetrieben?" fragte Lynn entgeistert. „Danke, dass Sie ihn zurückgebracht haben", wandte sie sich an Jefferson. „Ich hoffe, er hat nichts angestellt."  
  
„Nein, er scheint sich nur für das Krankenhaus zu interessieren und hat sich überall umgesehen. Einen aufgeweckten Jungen haben Sie da."  
  
Rick trabte zu seiner Mutter, am Mund noch verräterische Eiscremereste, und Dr. Jefferson trat zu Andrew hin.  
  
„Sie erholen sich wirklich erstaunlich schnell. Ich habe einen Pfleger gerufen, und gleich bringen wir Sie in ein anderes Zimmer, weg von der Intensivstation. Dort werden Sie Gesellschaft haben, und einen Fernseher hat das Zimmer auch."  
  
„Erleichterte Haftbedingungen", murmelte Andrew, und der Arzt grinste. „Sie scheinen sich im Krankenhaus wirklich nicht wohl zu fühlen. Aber keine Sorge, morgen untersuchen wir Sie noch einmal gründlich, und wenn sich in ein paar Tagen herausgestellt hat, dass das Blutgerinnsel sich zurückgebildet hat, dürfen Sie nach Hause."  
  
Nach einer kurzen Untersuchung verließ Jefferson den Raum wieder, und auch Lynn wurde unruhig. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich muss gehen", sagte sie mit Bedauern in der Stimme. „Ich muss Rick nach Hause bringen und dann zur Arbeit, aber wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, kommen wir Sie morgen wieder besuchen."  
  
„Darüber würde ich mich wirklich freuen. Wenn es Ihnen keine Umstände macht, können Sie jederzeit vorbeikommen."  
  
"Gut, dann kommen wir also morgen wieder. Rick, sag bitte ordentlich auf Wiedersehen zu Andrew."  
  
„Bye, Andrew", sagte Rick und hielt ihm mit todernster Miene die Hand hin. Andrew schüttelte sie und verabschiedete sich seinerseits von dem Jungen. „Bye, Ricky."  
  
Lynn stand auf und streckte ihre Hand aus. „Auf Wiedersehen", sagte sie, „und gute Besserung."  
  
Andrew drückte ihre Hand. „Das wird schon wieder. Und vielen Dank noch mal für die Blumen. Bis morgen dann!"  
  
„Ja, bis morgen", rief Lynn auf dem Weg zur Tür.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaum waren sie und Rick verschwunden, da kam auch Rafael schon wieder herein.  
  
Andrew gähnte herzhaft, Lynns Besuch hatte ihn trotz allem ziemlich angestrengt.  
  
„Na, das ist ja eine schöne Begrüßung", grinste Rafael. „Langweile ich dich?"  
  
„Nicht im Geringsten", erwiderte Andrew und gähnte wie zum Widerspruch erneut. „Warum bist du hier?"  
  
„Ich soll dich in dein neues Zimmer bringen."  
  
„Nein, ich meine, warum wurdest du geschickt?"  
  
„Das wusste ich am Anfang auch nicht. Mir wurde nur gesagt, dass ich mich hier um einen Patienten kümmern soll. Es scheint jetzt so, als wärst du dieser Patient."  
  
„Das gibt es doch nicht, ein Engel, der sich um einen anderen kümmern soll."  
  
„Nicht nur einer. Vergiss Monica und Tess nicht. Die beiden sind immer noch hier."  
  
Andrew sah sich um, konnte die beiden aber nicht entdecken.  
  
„Und vergiss nicht", fuhr Rafael fort, „*du* bist kein Engel mehr. Jedenfalls im Moment nicht. Du bist ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut und mit allen Stärken und Schwächen, die Menschen haben."  
  
„Wie der Fähigkeit zu lügen", sagte Andrew missmutig, und seine Stimmung sank schlagartig wieder auf den Nullpunkt. Auch sein Bauch grollte, und erst dachte Andrew, die Wut auf sich selbst sei ihm auf den Magen geschlagen, doch dann bemerkte er, dass er hungrig war. Das war auch neu für ihn, denn bisher hatte er weder Schlaf noch Nahrung gebraucht, selbst wenn er sich in menschlicher Gestalt auf der Erde befand.  
  
„Andrew, sei nicht so streng zu dir. Das bringt dich nicht weiter, außerdem kannst du dich nicht auf deinen Fall konzentrieren, wenn du in Selbstmitleid versinkst."  
  
Andrew fühlte sich abgekanzelt und hielt schmollend den Mund.  
  
„Als Mensch bist du wirklich ein schwieriger Fall", grinste Rafael. „Jetzt komm, ich zeige dir dein neues Zimmer. Danach bekommst du auch was zu essen." Er zog den Rollstuhl heran, den er mitgebracht hatte, und half Andrew, sich hineinzusetzen. Den Plastikbeutel für die Infusion hängte er von dem Gestell ab, das neben dem Bett stand, und drückte ihn Andrew in die Hand. „Halt das", sagte er und schob den Rollstuhl in Richtung Gang.  
  
Monica und Tess folgten den beiden, und obwohl sie als Engel mit sprichwörtlicher Geduld gesegnet waren, wurden sie doch inzwischen ein wenig unruhig, weil sie immer noch untätig bleiben mussten.  
  
Nachdem sie die Intensivstation verlassen hatten, kamen sie an einem Automaten für Kaffee und Tee vorbei.  
  
„Cappuccino!" Monicas Augen glänzten, und sie steuerte geradewegs auf den Automaten zu. Tess jedoch hielt sie am Arm fest und zog sie weiter. „Tess!", protestierte Monica. „Rafael passt doch auf Andrew auf, und es dauert bestimmt nicht lange."  
  
„Auf keinen Fall, Flügelchen! Wir sind nicht hier, um Cappuccino zu trinken. Außerdem wollen wir uns doch jetzt nicht von allen Leuten hier sehen lassen. Nun komm schon."  
  
Enttäuscht folgte Monica Tess, aber sie merkte sich den Standort des Kaffeeautomaten genau.  
  
* * *  
  
Rafael öffnete die Tür zu Zimmer 412 und schob den Rollstuhl hinein. In dem Raum gab es zwei Betten, von denen eines bereits belegt war. Ein junger Mann Mitte Zwanzig, dessen rechtes Bein eingegipst war, sah von dem Buch auf, das er gerade las, und grüßte Rafael und Andrew.  
  
„Endlich ein Zimmergenosse, ihr glaubt nicht, wie langweilig es hier werden kann, wenn man den ganzen Tag allein zubringt."  
  
„Ich schätze, ihr zwei werdet euch gut verstehen", meinte Rafael. „Jack, dein neuer Zimmerkumpel heißt Andrew und hat sich mit einem 82er Plymouth angelegt, und Andrew, mein Freund Jack hier hat beim Snowboardfahren eine mittelgroße Tanne gefällt."  
  
Jack legte sein Buch weg und grinste. „Es ist doch immer wieder schön, wie Rafael an allen Menschen die guten und intelligenten Seiten zum Vorschein bringt. Und die Tanne steht noch, das möchte ich mal klarstellen."  
  
„Was man von dir nicht sagen kann", konterte Rafael. „So, Andrew, jetzt mach's dir mal bequem. Ich bringe euch beiden gleich euer Abendessen."  
  
„Aufstehen um fünf Uhr morgens, Abendessen um fünf Uhr abends. Wer hat sich eigentlich diese Zeiten einfallen lassen?", nörgelte Jack. „Das ist ja schlimmer als im Kindergarten!"  
  
„Ich fühle mich auch wie im Kindergarten", erwiderte Rafael. „Ihr benehmt euch wie Vierjährige!" Damit marschierte er auf den Gang hinaus und steuerte den Wagen mit den Essenstabletts an.  
  
„Hi noch mal", begrüßte Jack Andrew. „Rafael hat mir vorhin erzählt, dass du gerade erst von der Intensiv rüberkommst." Fragend sah er ihn an.  
  
„Ja, aber ich war mehr zur Beobachtung da. Es sah wohl am Anfang schlimmer aus, als es dann wirklich war." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass es ein Plymouth war."  
  
Jack brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Andrew brachte nur ein müdes Grinsen zustande, denn allmählich kehrten auch seine Schmerzen zurück. Seine schweren Glieder und ein dumpfes Pochen im Schädel verrieten ihm, dass er sich wohl schon durch sein Gespräch mit Lynn und seine heftige Reaktion auf die Notlüge seinen Namen betreffend übernommen hatte.  
  
Rafael kam wieder herein, in jeder Hand ein Tablett. „Essen fassen!", rief er munter.  
  
„Was gibt es denn?", wollte Jack wissen.  
  
Rafael schielte auf einen der Teller. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber es ist... braun."  
  
„Braun hatten wir doch gestern schon", beschwerte sich Jack grinsend. „Na ja, immer her damit. Bevor ich verhungere..."  
  
Rafael gab ihm sein Tablett und stellte das andere auf die schwenkbare Ablage an Andrews Bett. „Lasst es euch schmecken, ich komme dann gleich wieder und hole das Geschirr ab." Mit diesen Worten ging er wieder nach draußen und nahm den Rollstuhl mit, den er eben stehen gelassen hatte.  
  
„Du darfst es dir nur nicht ansehen, dann schmeckt es eigentlich ganz gut", sagte Jack, als er Andrews skeptischen Blick bemerkte.  
  
Mit einem Achselzucken begann Andrew, in seinem Essen herumzustochern. Wenn man sich nicht vorstellte, was es sein könnte, war es wirklich zu genießen.  
  
Bald waren die beiden mit dem Essen fertig, und Jack begann von neuem mit einer Unterhaltung.  
  
„Du surfst also auf Motorhauben?" fragte er.  
  
Andrew schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich nicht, das war gestern mein erster Versuch. Ich glaube, ich muss noch etwas üben."  
  
Wieder prustete Jack los. „Mann, du bist einfach nicht zu fassen!"  
  
Erneut musste Andrew gähnen. Er konnte die Augen kaum noch offen halten, und als Jack weitersprach, registrierte er den Sinn seiner Worte schon gar nicht mehr. Einige Wortfetzen drangen noch zu ihm durch: „...Knaller...gemacht...Rockies...Snowboard...Riesensprung..."  
  
Schließlich döste er ein.  
  
Als Rafael zurückkam, um die Tabletts abzuholen, las Jack schon wieder in seinem Buch.  
  
„Normalerweise amüsieren sich die Leute in meiner Gegenwart", sagte er und blies sich eine dunkelbraune Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Andrew schien eher etwas gelangweilt. Als ich ihm von meinem Unfall erzählt habe, ist er einfach eingeschlafen."  
  
„Wen interessieren denn auch schon deine Abenteuer?", grinste Rafael. „Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es an deinem wahrscheinlich mal wieder völlig übertriebenen Erlebnisbericht lag. Andrew hat wirklich eine Menge mitgemacht, auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansieht. Also schone ihn ein bisschen und quatsche ihn nicht zu sehr voll, okay?"  
  
„Ist gut." Jack reichte Rafael sein Tablett. „Kannst auch gleich das Licht ausmachen, wenn du gehst. Im Fernsehen kommt heute sowieso nichts mehr, du musst wieder auf deine Tour, und mein einziger anderer Gesprächspartner hat sich gerade ins Reich der Träume verabschiedet. Da schlafe ich lieber auch eine Runde, vor allem, wenn ich daran denke, wann ihr uns morgen früh wieder aus dem Bett werft."  
  
„Na dann, gute Nacht", sagte Rafael, ging zur Tür und schaltete das Licht aus.  
  
„Gute Nacht!", rief Jack und rutschte in eine möglichst angenehme Position, was mit seinem Gipsbein nicht allzu einfach war.  
  
* * *  
  
„Hättest du das gedacht, Tess?"  
  
„Oh nein, Flügelchen. Aber du weißt, dass Gottes Wege unergründlich sind. Manchmal verstehen wir die Dinge erst sehr spät, aber Er sorgt dafür, dass es immer rechtzeitig ist."  
  
Sie standen im Zimmer 412 und betrachteten Jack und Andrew, die im sanften Schein des himmlischen Glühens, das von Monica und Tess ausging, friedlich schliefen.  
  
„Aber es ist doch merkwürdig, wie sich die Dinge entwickelt haben. Wir dachten wirklich, Andrew sei unser Auftrag."  
  
„Das war er auch, mein Engel", erwiderte Tess, „zumindest, bis Rafael dazukam. Wie du weißt, haben wir jetzt eine andere Aufgabe, und morgen Abend geht es los."  
  
* * *  
  
Am nächsten Morgen Punkt fünf Uhr betrat Rafael das Zimmer. „Guten Morgen, die Herren", rief er gut gelaunt. „Aufstehen! Ich muss eure Betten machen!"  
  
Er schob einen Wagen vor sich her, auf dem sich frische Bettwäsche stapelte, und steuerte zunächst Jacks Bett an.  
  
Leise vor sich hinmurrend, ließ Jack sich auf einen Stuhl verfrachten und betrachtete dann interessiert seine Fingernägel, während Rafael Matratze, Kissen und Decke neu bezog. Als der Engel ihm wieder ins Bett half, stellte er sich an, als könne er sich alleine kaum bewegen, und amüsierte sich dabei prächtig.  
  
Andrew hatte keine Lust auf solche Späße und kletterte einfach aus dem Bett, ohne auf Rafael zu warten. Er gähnte einmal herzhaft und kratzte sich am Kopf. Seine Haare fühlten sich ja furchtbar an, die würde er wohl waschen müssen.  
  
„An deiner Stelle würde ich mich nicht mit dem Rücken zur Tür drehen", rief Jack ihm zu, „man weiß nie, wer reinkommen könnte."  
  
Andrew wusste zuerst nicht, was er meinte, doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass auch er nicht am unvermeidlichen Krankenhausnachthemd vorbeigekommen war, das von hinten eine fantastische Sicht auf seinen edelsten Körperteil bot. Er drehte sich so, dass er mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand, und als er den Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen ließ, entdeckte er den Blumenstrauß, den Lynn gestern mitgebracht hatte, in einer feinen Porzellanvase auf seinem Nachttisch. Was er nicht sehen konnte, war das strahlende Lächeln, das Monicas Gesicht erhellte, als sie seine Freude darüber bemerkte. In der Nacht hatte sie den Strauß noch aus dem anderen Zimmer geholt und für einen angemessenen Platz zur Unterbringung gesorgt.  
  
„Jack, heute Nachmittag um vier hast du einen Termin bei Dr. Travis. Sie sieht sich dein Bein an und entscheidet, ob du schon reif für die Physiotherapie bist. Andrew, du bist noch vorher für deine Untersuchung vorgesehen. Um zwei hole ich dich ab und bringe dich zur CT, um deinen Kopf zu checken."  
  
„Und was hast du um fünf vor?" flötete Jack, erntete aber nur einen mitleidigen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln.  
  
„Du warst schon witziger, Kumpel, streng dich das nächste Mal etwas mehr an", entgegnete Rafael bloß.  
  
„Komm schon, so schlecht war es nun auch nicht." Jack schob die Unterlippe vor und sah ihn von unten herauf an.  
  
„Gleich regnet es bei dir rein", warnte Rafael grinsend.  
  
„Ich fass es nicht", sagte Jack in gespielter Verzweiflung. „Ich kann machen, was ich will, immer hat dieser Typ noch einen Spruch auf Lager. Wie machst du das nur?"  
  
„Ich habe eben gute Eingebungen." Damit machte Rafael sich wieder auf den Weg nach draußen.  
  
*  
  
„Wie lange bist du denn schon hier?", fragte Andrew Jack.  
  
Der bewegte sein Gipsbein leicht und betrachtete seine Zehen, die das einzige waren, was man von seinem Bein unterhalb des Knies sehen konnte. „Vierzehn Tage, die langweiligsten zwei Wochen meines Lebens übrigens."  
  
„So lange schon? Und wieso Physiotherapie? Ist der Bruch so schlimm?"  
  
„Wenn ich was mache, dann auch richtig. Der Knochen ist ziemlich übel gesplittert, und im Moment habe ich massenhaft Schrauben und Drähte im Bein. Snowboarden werde ich wohl für einige Zeit nicht können, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich bald wieder auf den Beinen bin. Lange behalten die mich jedenfalls nicht mehr stationär hier."  
  
„Und was machst du, wenn du nicht gerade hier auf der faulen Haut liegst?"  
  
„Ich entwickle Computersoftware, meistens Spiele. Die meisten Programme kennt zwar noch keine Seele, aber ich arbeite daran. Ich will meine eigene kleine Firma gründen und einen richtigen Knaller rausbringen. Bisher komme ich mit den Einnahmen auch sehr gut über die Runden, nur will ich mal wirklich meinen Durchbruch haben. Aber sag mal, so ganz blicke ich noch nicht durch. Wie ist denn das mit deinem Unfall passiert? Und warum die ganzen Untersuchungen?"  
  
„Wie es passiert ist, kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, das ging zu schnell. Jedenfalls habe ich mich sicher nicht mit Absicht vor den Wagen geworfen, das ist mal sicher." Andrew grinste. „Und was die Untersuchungen angeht, da ist wohl in meinem Schädel einiges mehr zu Bruch gegangen als außen. Nur hat der Arzt gestern schon Entwarnung gegeben. Lange wirst du also nicht mehr deine Freude an mir haben."  
  
„Schade, für eine zufällige Bekanntschaft im Krankenhaus bist du nämlich nicht übel. Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen, wie öde es hier sein kann."  
  
„Besucht dich denn niemand hier?"  
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf, seine Miene wurde nachdenklich. „Nein, wer denn auch? Mit meinen Eltern habe ich seit Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr, und sonst habe ich keine Familie. Bei dem Leben, das ich im Moment führe, lernst du zwar eine Menge Leute kennen, aber richtige Freunde habe ich eigentlich nicht. Das merkt man wohl erst dann, wenn man sie brauchen würde." Er lächelte traurig. „Aber ich will dich mit meiner Stimmung nicht runterziehen. Hast du denn Besuch zu erwarten?"  
  
Andrew nickte. „Heute Nachmittag kommt Lynn wieder vorbei, die Frau, die mich angefahren hat. Wahrscheinlich bringt sie auch ihren Sohn wieder mit."  
  
„Aha, jetzt habe ich dich erwischt", rief Jack, eine Augenbraue übertrieben hochgezogen wie der Schurke in einem schlechten Film. „Das ist nur deine Masche, um Frauen aufzureißen!"  
  
Andrew machte eine abwehrende Geste. „Um Himmels Willen, nein! Aber sie ist wirklich nett, und ihr Sohn Rick ist ein aufgeweckter Junge. Ich denke, dass du sie mögen wirst."  
  
„Sitzt mein Schlips denn gerade?", fragte Jack, während er eine imaginäre Krawatte zurechtrückte.  
  
Andrew verdrehte die Augen und griff nach der Fernbedienung, um den Fernseher einzuschalten.  
  
„Auf Kanal 14 läuft gleich eine Dokumentation über Waschbären in Alaska, die solltest du nicht verpassen", warf Jack hilfreich ein.  
  
Andrew strafte diesen Kommentar mit Nichtbeachtung.  
  
* * *  
  
Jack und Andrew verbrachten die Zeit bis zum Nachmittag wartend, genau wie Tess und Monica. Schließlich war es kurz vor zwei, und Rafael kehrte zurück, wieder einen Rollstuhl vor sich herschiebend. „Wenn ich bitten darf", sagte er und löste die Infusionsnadel aus Andrews Hand. Er sprühte eine klare Flüssigkeit darauf und klebte ein Pflaster auf die kleine Wunde. „Sie haben eine Verabredung, mein Herr."  
  
„Ich kann auch ganz gut selber laufen", murrte Andrew.  
  
„Das glaube ich Dir sofort, aber leider sind das nun mal die Regeln. Jetzt setz dich schon hin und bring es hinter dich."  
  
Ächzend ließ Andrew sich in den Rollstuhl fallen, nickte Jack noch einmal grüßend zu und bedeutete Rafael dann, dass es losgehen konnte.  
  
* * *  
  
„Das ist ja nicht zu fassen", staunte Dr. Jefferson, als er die Ergebnisse der Computertomographie betrachtete. „Keine Spur von dem Gerinnsel, mit Ihrem Kopf scheint alles vollkommen in Ordnung zu sein." Er drehte die Bilder ein wenig hin und her und zog dann die Aufnahmen vom vorletzten Abend aus einer Mappe. „Aber auf diesen Bildern ist eindeutig eine Blutung zu sehen, es ist unglaublich. Haben Sie sich schon einmal von einer Verletzung so schnell erholt?"  
  
„Wenn man es genau nimmt, war ich noch nie verletzt", erwiderte Andrew.  
  
„Und Sie fühlen sich wohl?"  
  
„Leichte Kopfschmerzen habe ich schon noch, aber bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie gestern."  
  
„Dann kann ich beim besten Willen keinen Grund sehen, Sie weiter hier zu behalten, es sei denn, sie sind mit weiteren Untersuchungen darüber einverstanden, was es mit Ihrer schnellen Genesung auf sich hat."  
  
„Oh nein, ich bin froh, wenn ich endlich aus diesem Bett komme."  
  
„Schade, diese Daten hätten unter Umständen wertvoll sein können. Andererseits ist es Ihre Entscheidung, wir können Sie natürlich nicht zwingen. Sind sie sicher, dass Sie nicht bleiben wollen?"  
  
„Ganz sicher."  
  
„Gut, dann lassen Sie mal sehen, ob die Platzwunde an Ihrer Stirn auch so gut geheilt ist."  
  
Vorsichtig löste er den Klebestreifen, der das Pflaster an seinem Platz hielt. „Nein, da hatten Sie weniger Glück. Rafael, versorgen Sie die Wunde nachher bitte noch einmal." An Andrew gewandt, fuhr er fort: „Kommen Sie bitte in zwei Tagen zu einer Nachuntersuchung zurück. Sie bleiben doch in der Stadt?"  
  
„Ich denke schon."  
  
„Ansonsten sollten Sie die Wunde unbedingt von einem anderen Arzt untersuchen lassen. Da sie an der Stirn ist, konnten wir nicht nähen und mussten sie verkleben, und die Streifen müssen entfernt werden. Außerdem besteht immer die Gefahr einer Infektion, und auch die könnte böse Folgen haben."  
  
„Ist gut, ich komme in zwei Tagen vorbei."  
  
Jefferson spielte mit seinem Kugelschreiber. „Ich dachte, wir hätten mehr Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, aber was ist mit der Polizei? Ich bin inzwischen fast überzeugt, dass Sie überfallen wurden. Können Sie sich inzwischen an etwas erinnern?"  
  
Andrew schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid, der Unfall ist das erste, an das ich mich erinnern kann, seit ich in die Stadt gekommen bin."  
  
Jefferson seufzte. „Na gut, aber versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie in zwei Tagen vorbeikommen. Wenn Ihnen bis dahin etwas eingefallen ist, besprechen wir das ganze noch einmal, okay?"  
  
„Ja, okay. Aber ich kann Ihnen keine Garantie geben, dass ich mich erinnern werde."  
  
Unwillkürlich musste Dr. Jefferson schmunzeln. „Das wäre eigentlich mein Satz gewesen, wissen Sie? Wenn sich herausstellt, dass Ihr Gedächtnisverlust keine körperlichen Ursachen hat, und das nehme ich an, sollten Sie vielleicht einen Psychologen um Rat fragen. Wenn ein Trauma so stark ist, dass es das Erinnerungsvermögen beeinträchtigt, muss man sich darum kümmern, dass es keine Auswirkungen auf Ihr sonstiges Gefühlsleben hat."  
  
„Ich denke, ich werde sehr gut allein damit fertig, danke."  
  
„Und wo werden Sie in den nächsten Tagen wohnen? Konnten Sie sich mit Ihrem Chef in Verbindung setzen, und haben Sie wenigstens Geld?"  
  
„Ich komme schon über die Runden." Andrew tat es selbst Leid, dass er auf die freundliche Sorge des Arztes so kurz angebunden reagierte, aber jede Frage nach seinem Hintergrund rief ihm schmerzhaft seine unverständliche Lüge wieder ins Bewusstsein. Er fühlte sich schmutzig, und Rafaels Versicherung, dass der Herr ihm verziehen hatte, machte es nicht besser. War die göttliche Bereitschaft zu vergeben nicht ein Freifahrtschein für alle Menschen, der Unaufrichtigkeit, Betrug und Täuschung Tür und Tor öffnete?  
  
„Dann kann ich Ihnen nur noch viel Glück auf Ihrem weiteren Weg wünschen", unterbrach Jeffersons Stimme ihn in seinen Gedanken, „und ich hoffe, dass Sie Ihren Weg auch finden. Es scheint Sie einiges zu quälen, und ich wünsche mir für Sie, dass Sie mit sich selbst und dem, was Sie plagt, ins Reine kommen."  
  
Andrew wurde immer unruhiger. So jung dieser Arzt auch war, hatte er doch eine fast unheimliche Begabung, die Menschen zu durchschauen. Doch auch wenn er es gut meinte, bohrte er doch mit Andrew bei dem Falschen nach.  
  
Entsprechend kurz fiel dann auch die Verabschiedung aus, und als Rafael Andrew zurück in sein Zimmer brachte, schüttelte er besorgt den Kopf. Sobald Andrew aus dem Krankenhaus heraus war, würde er auf sich selbst gestellt sein, weil Rafael einen anderen Auftrag hatte, und sich in seinem seelischen Zustand um einen Schützling kümmern zu müssen, wenn niemand sonst da war, der ihm beistand, würde Andrew einiges abverlangen.  
  
* * *  
  
Vor der Tür von Zimmer 412 stand Lynn, und wieder war Rick bei ihr.  
  
„Hallo", sagte sie überrascht, als sie die beiden den Flur entlang kommen sah.  
  
Andrew und Rafael grüßten zurück, und Rafael öffnete die Tür. Er ließ Lynn und Rick den Vortritt und folgte dann mit Andrew.  
  
Drinnen wartete Jack, schon einen Spruch auf den Lippen, als er bemerkte, dass sein Zimmergenosse nicht allein war. Er verkniff sich eine Bemerkung und begrüßte die Besucher stattdessen freundlich. Andrew stellte sie vor, und dann schaltete sich Rafael wieder ein.  
  
„Setz dich bitte noch mal auf das Bett, ich gehe schnell Verbandszeug holen. Ich kümmere mich noch um deine Stirn, und dann bist du frei."  
  
„Was?", fragten Jack und Lynn wie aus einem Mund. Amüsiert sahen sie sich einen Moment an, doch dann kam Jack wieder zum Thema. „Sag jetzt nicht, die haben dich gerade entlassen!"  
  
„Doch." Andrew stand auf und setzte sich dann auf die Bettkante, wobei er wohlweislich darauf achtete, Lynn nicht den Rücken zuzudrehen. „Es scheint, als sei wieder alles so weit in Ordnung, dass es keinen Sinn hat, mich weiter hier zu behalten."  
  
„Da soll mich doch..." Jack kratzte sich am Kopf. „Nach allem, was Rafael erzählt hat, bist du halb tot hier eingeliefert worden, nichts für ungut, Miss", er nickte Lynn entschuldigend zu, „und jetzt sollst du zwei Tage später schon wieder raus auf die Straße?"  
  
„Es scheint so."  
  
„Dann brauchen Sie wohl jetzt einen Platz zum Wohnen." Lynn sah Andrew fragend an. Dem blieb keine andere Wahl als zuzustimmen.  
  
„Gut, obwohl es etwa unerwartet kommt, steht mein Angebot natürlich noch. Ich muss gleich wieder arbeiten, aber ich kann Sie und Rick zu Hause absetzen. Er kann Ihnen zeigen, wo Sie sich frisch machen und schlafen können."  
  
Jack zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber immer noch nichts.  
  
„Ich möchte Ihnen aber wirklich keine Umstände..."  
  
„Das tun Sie auch nicht", fiel Lynn ihm kurzerhand ins Wort. „Wenn Sie bei Gelegenheit den Boiler im Bad reparieren könnten, wären wir schon quitt. Bei den Temperaturen, die im Moment draußen herrschen, ist eine kalte Dusche nicht das, was ich mir nach einem langen Tag unter Entspannung vorstelle." Andrew nickte schicksalsergeben.  
  
„Gut, dann gehe ich mit Rick schon runter zum Empfang und warte dort auf Sie. Auf Wiedersehen, Jack."  
  
„Bye", rief Jack ihr hinterher. „Mann", sagte er, als sie und Rick draußen waren. „Wie machst du das nur? Rennst einer Frau vors Auto, und sie lädt dich ein, bei ihr zu wohnen. Die könnte mir auch gefallen." Verträumt sah er in Richtung Tür und rief sich Lynns Gesicht wieder in Erinnerung.  
  
„Was heißt hier auch? Wenn du glaubst, ich habe irgendwelche Absichten ihr gegenüber..."  
  
„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Aber sie hat doch wirklich was, oder?"  
  
Andrew sah Jack an und merkte, dass dieser es wirklich ernst zu meinen schien. Ein wenig erstaunt war er darüber schon, denn dies war erst das zweite Mal in ihrer Bekanntschaft, dass Jack seine wahren Gefühle zeigte und nicht den Clown spielte. Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn. Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, wäre er davon ausgegangen, dass Jack sein Auftrag war. Wie dem auch sei, es sah so aus, als brauche der junge Mann ebenfalls dringend einen Engel.  
  
Rafael kam herein, eine Schachtel mit Verbandszeug in der Hand. „Okay, dann wollen wir mal", sagte er und zog vorsichtig das Pflaster an Andrews Stirn ab. Andrew zuckte zurück, weil der Verbandsmull an der Wunde klebte und es trotz aller Behutsamkeit schmerzhaft stach.  
  
„Entschuldigung", meinte Rafael und begann damit, nach Augenmaß ein neues Stück Mull zurechtzuschneiden. Er verteilte großzügig eine helle Salbe darauf und drückte es dann vorsichtig auf Andrews Stirn. Mit zwei Klebestreifen befestigte er das Pflaster und begutachtete dann seine Arbeit. „Das müsste halten, bis du wiederkommst", sagte er dann zufrieden. „Lass nur bitte kein Wasser drankommen, sonst wäscht sich die Salbe raus, und wir bekommen das Ding übermorgen gar nicht mehr runter."  
  
„Ich werd drauf achten", erwiderte Andrew. „Kann ich dann jetzt gehen?"  
  
Rafael nickte. „Ja. Allerdings sehe ich da noch ein kleines Problem. Tupfen sind zwar wieder groß im Kommen, aber willst du so wirklich auf die Straße?"  
  
Andrew sah an sich herunter. „Nein, aber was ist denn mit meinem Anzug?"  
  
„Der ist wahrscheinlich verbrannt worden. Den Beschreibungen nach konnte man ihn nicht mal mehr als Putzlumpen nehmen."  
  
„Oh." Ratlos fuhr Andrew sich durchs Haar.  
  
„Steh mal auf", sagte Jack. „Nun mach schon, das ist mein Ernst."  
  
Nach kurzem Zögern kam Andrew der Aufforderung nach.  
  
„Ja, das müsste hinkommen", meinte Jack, nachdem er Andrew kurz gemustert hatte. „Du hast in etwa meine Statur und Größe, meine Sachen müssten dir auch passen. Im Schrank findest du so einiges - als ich in dieses Zimmer gezogen bin, habe ich meinen Koffer aus dem Hotel nachkommen lassen. Such dir raus, was du brauchst, und auch ein paar Sachen zum Wechseln. Ich weiß ja nicht, wann du selber Klamotten kaufen kannst."  
  
„Nein, das kann ich doch nicht machen."  
  
„Gut, du hast die Wahl. Entweder meine Sachen oder der Tupfen-Look. Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, ich brauche die Sachen ja im Moment nicht, und außerdem bist du doch in zwei Tagen wieder da, dann kannst du sie mir zurückbringen. Im Übrigen erwarte ich sowieso, dass du mich des öfteren besuchen kommst, dann regeln wir das schon."  
  
Andrew beugte sich der Stimme der Vernunft und suchte sich das Nötigste aus dem Schrank heraus. Schließlich stand er in Bluejeans und schwarzem Hemd und mit dunklen Turnschuhen vor Rafael und Jack und musste sich kritisch von ihnen begutachten lassen.  
  
„Ja, so kannst du dich wirklich sehen lassen", lächelte Jack. „Dann beeil dich mal und lass die Lady draußen nicht zu lange warten." Er setzte sich auf und streckte Andrew die Hand zum Abschied hin. Aus dem Händedruck wurde eine kurze, aber herzliche Umarmung, und Andrew versprach, seinen neuen Freund spätestens in zwei Tagen zu besuchen.  
  
„Dann setz dich bitte noch mal in den Rollstuhl. Du kennst die Regeln, ich muss dich bis zum Ausgang fahren."  
  
Andrew tat, worum Rafael ihn gebeten hatte, und nachdem er Jack noch zum Abschied zugenickt hatte, waren sie auch schon auf dem Weg nach draußen.  
  
* * *  
  
An der Rezeption wartete wie versprochen Lynn mit Rick. „Dieser Dr. Jefferson ist wirklich sehr nett", sagte sie erstaunt. „Ich habe gefragt, wie hoch die Rechnung ist, die für Ihre Behandlung aussteht, weil Sie ja auch keine Versicherungskarte hatten, und man hat mir gesagt, dass Dr. Jefferson Sie als Sozialfall eingetragen hat. Es scheint ein neues Programm zu geben, nach dem gewisse Mittel für solche Fälle zur Verfügung stehen. Oh, wo haben Sie denn die Kleidung her?"  
  
„Jack hat mir die Sachen geliehen."  
  
„Kennen Sie ihn schon länger?"  
  
„Nein, erst seit gestern."  
  
„Er scheint wirklich sehr nett zu sein."  
  
Konnte das sein? Lynn blickte genauso verträumt wie Jack eben, als er von ihr gesprochen hatte. Andrew verkniff sich ein Lächeln, weil sie vermutlich gedacht hätte, er mache sich über sie lustig, doch im Innern strahlte er geradezu. Sein Beruf brachte es mit sich, dass er den Menschen von der Liebe Gottes erzählte, doch da er sie meistens erst am Ende ihres irdischen Lebens kennen lernte, hatte er lange keine Liebe auf den ersten Blick mehr erlebt. Hier schienen sich zwei Seelen gefunden zu haben, und wenn sich die Liebe nicht selbst ihren Weg bahnte, würde wohl jemand nachhelfen müssen. Ob er das sein würde, wusste Andrew nicht, aber langsam kehrte sein Vertrauen zurück, dass sich ein Weg finden würde.  
  
„Ist er auch", antwortete er nur auf Lynns Bemerkung.  
  
„Sind Sie dann fertig?", wollte Lynn wissen.  
  
„Von mir aus kann es losgehen", stimmte Andrew zu.  
  
„Dann wollen wir mal", sagte Lynn und ging voran auf den Ausgang zu.  
  
Auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Krankenhaus stand tatsächlich ein alter staubig blauer Plymouth, dessen Windschutzscheibe auf der rechten Seite geborsten war und notdürftig mit klarer Klebefolie zusammengehalten wurde. Die Motorhaube war an mehreren Stellen tief eingedrückt, ein Scheinwerfer zersplittert.  
  
Rafael legte Andrew, der den Wagen mit offenem Mund anstarrte, eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Jetzt siehst du, warum sich alle solche Sorgen um dich gemacht haben", flüsterte er ihm zu, während Lynn das Auto aufschloss. Rick kletterte auf den Rücksitz und schnallte sich an, ein Ritual, das ihm seit seiner frühesten Kindheit in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war. Lynn hatte schon immer dafür gesorgt, dass ihr Sohn selbständig war und auf sich aufpasste - wenn sein Vater es nicht tat und sie es nicht immer konnte, blieb nur Rick selber für diese Aufgabe übrig.  
  
„Jetzt musst du alleine klarkommen, mein Freund", sagte Rafael und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. Andrew stand auf und ging zu dem Wagen hinüber, und der junge Engel verschwand in Richtung Eingang, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.  
  
Lynn wartete bereits hinter dem Steuer, als Andrew in den Plymouth einstieg. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, und Lynn ließ den Wagen an.  
  
* * *  
  
Sie fuhren etwa eine halbe Stunde stadtauswärts und hielten vor einem schäbigen zweistöckigen Haus. Die Außenwände benötigten dringend einen neuen Anstrich, das Dach sah aus, als würde es mehr Regen hereinlassen als abhalten, und einige der Fensterläden hingen schief in den Angeln.  
  
Insgesamt wirkte das Haus, als sei es vor einiger Zeit verlassen worden.  
  
„Rick und ich wohnen hier zur Untermiete", bemerkte Lynn. „Unsere Vermieterin ist zur Zeit aber verreist, also wird sie keine Fragen stellen."  
  
Lynns Blick nach zu urteilen, wären die Fragen, die die Vermieterin stellen würde, wenn sie da wäre, wohl nicht gerade angenehmer Natur.  
  
Andrew folgte Lynn ins Haus, Rick hatte sich den Haustürschlüssel geschnappt und war schon vorgelaufen.  
  
Sie traten durch die Eingangstür und standen nun in einem düsteren Flur. „Passen Sie auf, dass Sie sich nicht stoßen", warnte Lynn, „das Licht funktioniert leider nicht. Wir wohnen im oberen Stockwerk, kommen Sie bitte."  
  
Sie stiegen die knarrende Treppe hinauf, und oben erlebte Andrew eine Überraschung. Das Stockwerk, das Lynn und Rick bewohnten, war den Umständen entsprechend gut erhalten, hell und freundlich und mit viel Liebe eingerichtet.  
  
Lynn bemerkte Andrews bewundernde Blicke und lächelte. „Das haben Sie nicht erwartet, nicht wahr? Auch wenn wir in einer solchen Gegend wohnen, müssen wir unsere eigene Wohnung doch nicht verkommen lassen. Ich möchte, dass Ricky mit Licht und Wärme aufwächst und nicht das Gefühl hat, es sei okay, einfach alles so herunterkommen zu lassen."  
  
„Wirklich eine schöne Einstellung", nickte Andrew. „Er hat Glück, eine Mutter wie Sie zu haben."  
  
Er wartete, ob sie vielleicht auch auf den Vater zu sprechen kam, den Rick zweifelsohne irgendwo haben musste, aber Lynn ging nicht weiter auf dieses Thema ein. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr meinte sie: „Ach herrjeh, schon so spät. Ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit. Rick!", rief sie ihren Sohn, und als er angetrabt kam, sagte sie: „Ich bin weg, Schatz. Zeig bitte Andrew, wo er schlafen kann und wo alles andere ist, okay?"  
  
„Alles klar, Mom."  
  
„Gut, dann gute Nacht, mein Süßer. Das Essen steht schon im Ofen, du brauchst es nur noch warm zu machen. Andrew, ich werde erst gegen Mitternacht zurückkommen. Sie brauchen nicht auf mich zu warten, ich werde mich bemühen, euch beide nicht aufzuwecken. Jetzt muss ich aber wirklich los." Sie hatte, während sie sprach, immer öfter nervös auf die Uhr gesehen, und jetzt ging sie so hastig die Treppe hinunter, dass Andrew fast befürchtete, sie würde in der Dunkelheit stolpern. Doch nichts passierte, und nach wenigen Sekunden hörten Rick und Andrew die Haustür zuschlagen.  
  
„Warum hatte deine Mutter es denn so furchtbar eilig, zur Arbeit zu kommen?", wandte Andrew sich an den Jungen.  
  
„Neulich war ich krank, und sie musste jemanden finden, der auf mich aufpasst, bevor sie gehen konnte. Dadurch ist sie zu spät gekommen, und ihr Boss hat gesagt, dass er sie feuert, wenn das noch mal passiert."  
  
„Das war ja nicht sehr nett von ihm. Wo arbeitet sie denn?"  
  
„Abends ist sie Kellnerin in einem Restaurant drüben am Highway."  
  
„Abends?", fragte Andrew erstaunt.  
  
„Ja, vormittags arbeitet sie als Sekretärin. Aber wo, weiß ich nicht."  
  
„Du meinst, sie hat zwei Jobs?"  
  
„Im Moment, ja. Wenn sie etwas findet, das sie sonntags machen kann, tut sie das auch, aber im Moment ist sie zumindest dann zu Hause. Sonst sehe ich sie ja nur nachmittags, und manchmal auch morgens."  
  
„Sag mal, was ist denn mit deinem Daddy?"  
  
Rick zuckte die Achseln. „Mom will nie drüber reden, und ich kann mich nicht richtig an ihn erinnern. Ich glaube, er ist weggegangen, als ich zwei war. Aber vielleicht war das auch besser so."  
  
Andrew sah den Jungen nachdenklich an. Rick schien so viel reifer, als es für sein Alter normal war. Wenn er so oft und lange auf sich gestellt war, hatte er wohl keine andere Wahl, als schneller erwachsen zu werden. So bewundernswert Andrew das auch fand, stimmte es ihn doch traurig, dass Ricky keine Chance hatte, Kind zu sein, bevor er sich dem Ernst des Lebens stellen musste.  
  
„Na gut, dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob wir für mich auch was zu tun finden", meinte Andrew eine Spur zu munter. „Wie spät ist es?"  
  
„Nicht ganz halb fünf", erwiderte Rick nach einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.  
  
„Hmm, dann ist es wohl noch zu früh fürs Abendessen. Wo habt ihr denn euer Werkzeug?"  
  
* * *  
  
„Vier Uhr, mein Lieber!", rief Rafael. „Zeit für deinen Termin."  
  
„Na, dann lass uns mal losziehen."  
  
* * *  
  
„Mr. Carpenter, das sieht nicht gut aus."  
  
„Was meinen Sie?", wollte Jack wissen.  
  
Dr. Travis sah ihn ernst an. „Die Fraktur ihres Schienbeins heilt nicht so, wie ich es erwartet hatte. Im Gegenteil, es haben sich einige Knochensplitter gelöst, der Knochen scheint nicht zusammenwachsen zu wollen, und ohne voreilige Schlüsse ziehen zu wollen, würde ich nach einem Blick auf Ihr Bein sagen", sie nickte in Richtung von Jacks Bein, das für die Untersuchung vom Gips befreit worden war, „dass sich da eine Entzündung entwickelt, die noch sehr schmerzhaft werden kann und die Heilung wahrscheinlich noch mehr verzögert."  
  
„Und haben Sie auch schlechte Nachrichten?", versuchte Jack zu witzeln.  
  
„Ich fürchte ja. Wir werden Sie noch einmal operieren müssen, und Sie bekommen entzündungshemmende Medikamente. Mit viel Glück können Sie in vier Wochen langsam mit der Physiotherapie anfangen..."  
  
„In vier Wochen?", fiel Jack ihr entsetzt ins Wort.  
  
„...wenn sie allerdings Pech haben, wird es erheblich länger dauern", beendete Dr. Travis ihre Hiobsbotschaft. „Ich will Sie nicht erschrecken, aber ich denke, Sie schätzen es, wenn ich ehrlich zu Ihnen bin. Es könnte sein, dass die Knochen so schlecht zusammenwachsen, dass Sie auch lange nach Ihrer Entlassung noch nicht ohne Hilfe werden laufen können."  
  
„Sie meinen, ich gehe für den Rest meines Lebens an Krücken?"  
  
„Diese Wahrscheinlichkeit ist wirklich äußerst gering, aber Sie sollten sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass es zu gewissen Beeinträchtigungen kommen könnte." Bedauernd sah sie Jack an.  
  
Der war von dieser Eröffnung so geschockt, dass er sich in seine üblichen Späße flüchtete. „Dann war das wohl mein letzter Snowboard-Urlaub für die nächsten Monate, was?", grinste er gequält.  
  
Dr. Travis schüttelte mitfühlend den Kopf. „Am besten bringt Rafael Sie jetzt in Ihr Zimmer zurück. Wir legen Ihnen eine Schiene an, die Ihr Bein bis zur Operation morgen ausreichend stützen wird. Wir sehen uns dann morgen, Mr. Carpenter."  
  
* * *  
  
Rafael setzte sich auf die Kante von Jacks Bett und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wenn du mit mir reden möchtest..."  
  
„Nein, lass mich bitte in Ruhe. Was sollen wir denn auch groß bereden?"  
  
„Zum Beispiel kann es sein, dass du über deine Angst sprechen möchtest, was deine Zukunft angeht." Rafael machte keine Anstalten, sich wegzubewegen, sondern sah Jack weiterhin eindringlich an.  
  
„Was? Erzähl du mir nicht, wovor ich Angst habe, du hast doch keine Ahnung." Demonstrativ drehte Jack sich weg.  
  
Rafael wollte ihm sagen, dass er sehr wohl wusste, wovon er sprach, dass er Jacks Gefühle verstand und dass es jemanden gab, der ihm helfen würde, dies durchzustehen, doch eine Stimme, die er sehr gut kannte, sagte ihm, dass es nicht an der Zeit war.  
  
Erstaunt und ein wenig widerwillig fügte er sich und stand langsam auf. „Gut", sagte er, „wenn du jetzt nicht reden willst, ist das auch okay. Wenn du es dir aber noch anders überlegst, bin ich immer da."  
  
„Bist du jetzt fertig?" Jack funkelte ihn an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Fürs erste, ja." Ohne sich um Jacks ablehnendes Verhalten zu kümmern, lächelte Rafael ihm zu und verließ dann den Raum.  
  
Jack lehnte sich zurück und starrte verzweifelt an die Decke. Als Programmierer konnte er auch im Rollstuhl noch seine Arbeit machen, aber was war mit dem Rest seines Lebens? Verdammt noch mal, wie sollte er denn so unter die Leute kommen? Als Krüppel konnte er das Snowboarden vergessen, und auch sonst so ziemlich alles, was er bisher in seiner Freizeit gemacht hatte. Wenn er da nicht mithalten konnte, würden ihn seine Bekannten ziemlich schnell vergessen haben, dessen war er sich sicher. Was sonst blieb ihm da übrig? Großartig, er würde seine gesamte Zeit vor dem Computer verbringen, bis seine Augen viereckig wurden und sein Gehirn nur noch im Binärcode arbeitete. Was für ein Horror, er würde genauso enden wie diese Freaks in den Filmen.  
  
„Hallo Jack", riss ihn da eine Stimme aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Jack fuhr hoch und blickte in die Augen einer Frau, die drohend über ihm aufragte und ihn streng ansah.  
  
„Was wollen Sie?", fragte er entnervt, aber vorsichtig.  
  
„Ich bin Tess, Ihre neue Krankenschwester", erwiderte sie und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Und Sie sehen mir aus, als würden Sie gerade im Selbstmitleid versinken, mein Lieber."  
  
„Was ist mit Rafael?" Jack befürchtete schon fast, dass sein Pfleger ihn wegen seines Verhaltens im Stich gelassen hatte.  
  
„Er wurde woanders dringender gebraucht", antwortete Tess. „Und außerdem war man der Meinung, dass ich für Ihren Fall besser geeignet sei. Rafael hat einfach ein zu weiches Herz und lässt seinen Schützlingen zu viel durchgehen. Seien Sie versichert, dass Sie da bei mir an der falschen Adresse sind." Sie sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck an, der ihn jeden Gedanken an Widerspruch schnell vergessen ließ. Dann lächelte sie wie eine Katze, die der Maus einen kleinen Vorsprung lässt. „Dann werden wir also die nächsten vier Wochen miteinander verbringen. Je nachdem, wie Sie sich anstellen, sogar ein wenig länger."  
  
Jack verdrehte verzweifelt die Augen. Wenn es für ihn einen Ansporn gab, so schnell wie möglich hier rauszukommen, dann diese Frau.  
  
* * *  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete Lynn die Haustür und stieg dann so leise wie möglich die Treppe hinauf. Es war später geworden, als sie gedacht hatte, weil sie noch beim Abwaschen hatte helfen müssen. Die Putzfrau war auch ausgefallen, so dass Lynn und zwei andere „Freiwillige" anschließend den Boden des Lokals hatten schrubben dürfen. Jetzt, um zwei Uhr nachts, war sie vollkommen erledigt. Ihr Magen knurrte, weil sie während der Arbeit nichts essen durfte, und ihre Füße spürte sie schon kaum noch.  
  
Im Dunkeln tastete sie sich durch die Wohnung, nur der Mond erhellte das Wohnzimmer. Auf der Couch lag eine Gestalt, die sie nach kurzem Erschrecken als Andrew identifizierte. Er trug noch immer die Sachen, die er sich von Jack geliehen hatte, nur die Schuhe hatte er ausgezogen. Mit Belustigung stellte Lynn fest, dass Rick ihm seine Spieldecke gegeben hatte, die als Bettdecke viel zu klein war. Andrews Beine lagen ab den Knien frei, und Lynn hätte ihren ziemlich mageren Gehaltsscheck darauf gewettet, dass er morgen mit ausgesprochen kalten Füßen aufwachen würde. Sie tappte weiter zu Ricks kleinem Zimmer. Er hatte nicht viel Platz, aber es reichte für sein Bett, und er hatte einen Ort, an dem er allein sein konnte, wenn ihm danach war.  
  
Rick lag friedlich in seinem Bett, den Mund leicht geöffnet. In der Wohnung roch es noch leicht nach der Suppe, die sie zum Abendessen vorbereitet hatte, und Lynn hoffte, dass die beiden ihr etwas übrig gelassen hatten.  
  
Sie schlich in Richtung Küche, wieder durch das Wohnzimmer. Dabei stieß sie gegen den Couchtisch und fegte einige Spielzeugautos herunter, die Rick dort liegen gelassen hatte. Mit einem leisen, aber vernehmbaren Klacken landeten sie auf dem Boden, und Lynn hielt den Atem an. Andrew rollte sich auf die andere Seite und murmelte etwas Unverständliches, aber er wachte nicht auf. Er schien wirklich einen gesegneten Schlaf zu haben.  
  
In der Küche angekommen, schloss Lynn die Tür hinter sich und wagte es nun endlich, das Licht anzumachen. Auf dem Herd stand tatsächlich noch Suppe, außerdem lag auf einem Schneidbrett auf der Arbeitsfläche frisches Brot. Dankbar nahm sie sich einen Teller aus dem Schrank, füllte ihn mit Suppe und nahm das Brett mit dem Brot gleich mit an den Tisch. Während sie aß, ließ sie den Tag in Gedanken noch einmal Revue passieren. So viel war heute passiert, und sie konnte behaupten, dass sie eine Menge neue Leute kennen gelernt hatte. Es fing schon mit Jack an, der ihr einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. Ach was, er war doch eigentlich gar nicht ihr Typ, und sie war sich sicher, dass sie auch nicht seiner war. Außerdem hatte sie im Moment einen Mann im Haus, auch wenn das wenig mit einer Beziehung zu tun hatte.  
  
Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, wusste sie nicht, warum sie einen Wildfremden in ihre Wohnung ließ. Andrew hatte einfach etwas an sich, das Misstrauen gar nicht erst aufkommen ließ. Dazu noch sein Unfall und seine Probleme, in dieser Stadt Fuß zu fassen, da hatte Lynn nicht anders gekonnt. Auch im Restaurant hatte sie eine Bekanntschaft gemacht, eine sehr nette noch dazu. Eine neue Aushilfskellnerin mit rötlich-braunen Haaren und einem zauberhaften irischen Akzent hatte ihr bereitwillig beim Abwaschen und Spülen geholfen, obwohl ihre Schicht schon längst zu Ende gewesen wäre. Wie war noch gleich ihr Name? Monica, ja, so hieß sie.  
  
Leise seufzend, löffelte Lynn ihren Teller leer. Duschen konnte sie jetzt nicht mehr, damit würde sie Rick und Andrew mit Sicherheit aufwecken. Na gut, dann würde das bis morgen warten müssen.  
  
Auf einem kurzen Abstecher ins Bad wusch sie sich das Gesicht und fuhr sich kurz mit der Zahnbürste durch den Mund, das musste als Katzenwäsche reichen.  
  
Mit einem bedauernden Ausdruck im Gesicht stellte sie ihren Wecker auf halb sechs. Der Rechtsanwalt, für den sie vormittags arbeitete, war immer schon um Sieben im Büro und bestand darauf, dass sie als seine Angestellte es ihm gleichtat. Lynn schlurfte zu ihrem Bett, und kaum hatte sie sich hingelegt, als ihr auch schon die Augen zufielen.  
  
* * *  
  
Ein enervierendes Fiepen riss Lynn aus ihrem traumlosen Schlaf. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung schaltete sie den Wecker aus und warf die Decke zurück. Und wieder ein neuer, viel zu langer Tag. „Na dann mal los", sagte sie zu sich selbst und schwang sich aus dem Bett.  
  
Mit ihrer Kleidung fürs Büro unter dem Arm ging sie durch das Wohnzimmer in Richtung Bad. Sie wusste, dass Rick noch nicht aufgestanden war, und auch Andrew lag noch auf der Couch und schlief. Inzwischen lag die Decke quer über seinen Füßen, dafür hatte er eine Gänsehaut auf den Armen, die man ausgezeichnet sehen konnte, weil die Ärmel seines Hemdes hochgekrempelt waren.  
  
In einer Ecke des Badezimmers stand der Werkzeugkoffer, den sie normalerweise in dem Schrank unten im Flur aufbewahrte. Lynn zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Konnte es sein? Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, zog sich aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen drehte sie beide Hähne auf in Erwartung des eiskalten Wasserschwalls, der ihr für gewöhnlich morgens den letzten Rest Müdigkeit austrieb. Im ersten Moment war das Wasser wirklich kalt, doch nach ein paar Sekunden wurde es wärmer, bis Lynn schließlich schnell die Temperatur herunterdrehte, weil es ihr doch zu heiß wurde. Eine Weile blieb sie einfach so stehen und genoss die ungewohnte Wärme, dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie nicht die Zeit hatte, lange zu trödeln. So riss sie sich schließlich los, trocknete sich ab und zog sich an. Schnell etwas Makeup aufgelegt, weil sie immerhin einen Anwalt zu repräsentieren hatte, so unbekannt er auch war, dann war sie mit ihrer Morgentoilette fertig.  
  
Als sie aus dem Badezimmer trat, sah sie durch die offene Tür Rick und Andrew in der Küche stehen. Während Rick den Tisch deckte, hatte Andrew anscheinend Wasser aufgesetzt und kramte jetzt in einem Küchenschrank herum.  
  
„Kaffee und Tee sind ganz rechts!", rief Lynn.  
  
Rick ließ alles stehen und liegen und rannte auf sie zu. "Hallo Mom", begrüßte er sie strahlend und umarmte sie.  
  
Auch Andrew drehte sich um. „Guten Morgen", sagte er mit einem herzlichen Lächeln und suchte weiter nach Kaffeepulver, diesmal im richtigen Schrank. Bald hatte er es gefunden, und das Wasser kochte auch im richtigen Moment. Während Lynn mit Rick in die Küche kam, erledigte er gerade die letzten Handgriffe, und Lynn brauchte sich nur noch an den Tisch zu setzen.  
  
„Sie sehen müde aus. Sie haben nicht viel geschlafen, oder?", fragte Andrew, nachdem er sie eingehend gemustert hatte.  
  
„Ich habe Überstunden gemacht", erwiderte sie und gähnte verstohlen.  
  
„Stimmt es, dass Sie zwei Jobs haben?", fragte Andrew weiter.  
  
Lynn warf Rick einen strafenden Blick zu. „Irgendwo muss das Geld ja herkommen", entgegnete sie nur.  
  
Schweigend aßen sie, was Rick und Andrew schnell vorbereitet hatten: Brot und Marmelade, dazu in aller Eile geschnittenes Gemüse wie Karotten, Tomaten und Lauch mit Quark. Eine etwas eigenwillige Mischung, aber allen schmeckte es.  
  
Schließlich stand Lynn auf. „Ich muss los. Das Frühstück war wirklich großartig, danke, ihr beiden. Wir sehen uns heute Mittag, Süßer", sagte sie zu Rick und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Andrew stand ebenfalls auf und begleitete sie zur Tür.  
  
„Rick muss um zehn nach sieben aus dem Haus, damit er den Schulbus bekommt. Wenn Sie sich umziehen möchten - in meinem Schrank steht eine große Kiste mit Männerkleidung. Die Sachen dürften Ihnen etwas zu groß sein, aber nicht sehr." Nach kurzem Zögern fuhr sie fort: „Die sind von meinem Ex-Mann." Die Art, wie sie das sagte, zeigte, dass sie froh war, ihn los zu sein, andererseits aber auch Angst vor ihm zu haben schien.  
  
Andrew nickte nur. Er fühlte, dass dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, auf dieses Thema näher einzugehen.  
  
„Bis später dann", sagte Lynn und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Andrew stieg die Treppe hinauf und ging wieder in die Küche, wo Rick schon beim Aufräumen war. „Lass das nur stehen", sagte er. „Du musst doch gleich zur Schule. Ich habe heute genug Zeit, hier alles in Ordnung zu bringen. Vielleicht kannst du schon deine Sachen packen, oder wenn du alles fertig hast, dann spiel doch einfach noch ein bisschen. Wenn ich hier fertig bin, komme ich mal kurz zu dir rüber, okay? Dann kannst du mir vielleicht deine Sachen zeigen, wenn du möchtest."  
  
„Okay", sagte Rick und zockelte in sein Zimmer.  
  
Ein bisschen verwundert sah Andrew ihm nach. Richtiges Interesse hatte Rick nicht gezeigt, als er ihm vorgeschlagen hatte, etwas zu spielen, seine Zustimmung schien eher aus Gewohnheit zu erfolgen. Es war nicht so, als würde er einfach gehorchen, sondern eher, als wolle er helfen, wo er konnte, und nicht im Weg stehen.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd räumte Andrew die Reste des Frühstücks weg und spülte schnell das wenige Geschirr, das sich angesammelt hatte. Dann ging er hinüber in Ricks Zimmer, blieb im Türrahmen stehen und klopfte kurz.  
  
„Darf ich reinkommen?"  
  
„Klar", erwiderte Rick, der auf dem Fußboden saß und mit Buntstiften auf einem Blatt Papier malte.  
  
„Was zeichnest du denn da?", wollte Andrew wissen.  
  
„Da möchte ich Urlaub machen."  
  
Andrew stellte sich hinter Rick, um einen besseren Blick auf das Bild zu haben, ohne den Jungen beim Zeichnen zu stören. Was er sah, ließ ihn in fast ehrfurchtsvolles Schweigen versinken. In den wenigen Minuten, die Andrew gebraucht hatte, um in der Küche Ordnung zu schaffen, hatte Rick eine wundervolle, lebhafte und doch friedliche Berglandschaft auf das Papier gezaubert. Andrew, der selbst gern malte und Kunst über alles liebte, erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass der Junge ein Naturtalent war und die seltene Gabe besaß, nicht nur Abbilder der Wirklichkeit zu produzieren, sondern auch Gefühle in seine Bilder zu legen, die den Betrachter tief im Herzen rührten.  
  
„Das ist wunderschön", sagte er leise. „Möchtest du in die Berge fahren, oder ist das vielleicht ein bestimmter Ort, wo du schon mal warst?"  
  
„Mom und ich sind noch nie in Urlaub gefahren, in den Bergen war ich noch nie. Aber wenn ich Ferien mache, dann muss es dort so aussehen." Rick sah ihn an, und seine Augen glänzten vor Begeisterung. Das war das erste Mal, dass er mit dem Herzen bei einer Sache war, und Andrew fragte sich, warum nicht die ganze Wohnung mit seinen Bildern geschmückt war. Er hatte in keinem Raum, in dem er bisher gewesen war, eine Zeichnung von ihm gesehen.  
  
„Malst du viel?", fragte er.  
  
„Es geht", antwortete Rick. „Wenn ich Papier habe - manchmal."  
  
„Und machst du es gerne?"  
  
„Am liebsten von allen Sachen."  
  
„Mag deine Mom die Bilder denn nicht?"  
  
Rick griff sich einen neuen Stift und vollendete sein Bild mit einigen schwungvollen Strichen. „Ich weiß nicht", sagte er nur.  
  
Andrew lachte auf. „Was heißt, du weißt es nicht? Sagt sie es dir nicht?"  
  
„Nö." Rick hielt das Bild hoch und betrachtete es noch einmal, dann legte er es hinter sich. „Ich habe ihr noch keins gezeigt. Sie hat doch viel zu viel zu tun, da will ich sie nicht auch noch mit Babykram nerven."  
  
„Babykram?" Andrew zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ricky, das Bild, das du da gerade gemalt hast, ist großartig. Ist dir nicht mal die Idee gekommen, dass deine Mom nicht genervt ist, wenn du es ihr zeigst, sondern sich vielleicht unheimlich freut?"  
  
Unsicher sah Rick ihn an. „Meinst du?"  
  
„Ganz sicher! Darf ich das Bild haben?"  
  
„Wenn du willst." Rick hob das Papier auf und gab es Andrew. „Ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte er dann. „Sonst verpasse ich noch den Bus." Er stand auf, packte seine Stifte zusammen und räumte seine Sachen in einen Rucksack, der schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Mit Andrew zusammen stieg er die Treppe hinunter und nahm unten seine Jacke vom Haken. „Und was machst du jetzt den ganzen Tag?", fragte er, während er schon die Tür aufmachte.  
  
„Ich finde schon was zu tun", erwiderte Andrew lächelnd. „Wann wirst du denn wieder da sein?"  
  
„So um zwei", meinte Rick. „Kurz bevor Mom wiederkommt."  
  
„Okay, dann viel Spaß in der Schule", sagte Andrew und beobachtete, wie der Junge die Straße hinunterschlenderte und dabei neugierig nach allen Seiten blickte, als ginge er diesen Weg zum ersten Mal.  
  
Lächelnd schloss er die Tür. In diesem Kind brannte das helle Licht der Inspiration, und die Gabe, die Gott ihm mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte, würde vielen Menschen Freude schenken, wenn man ihm nur die Möglichkeit gab, sich zu entfalten.  
  
Er stieg die Treppe wieder hinauf, sich am Geländer entlanghangelnd, weil es im Flur nach wie vor stockdüster war. Das war definitiv die erste Sache, die er in Angriff nehmen würde. Aber zuerst musste er endlich duschen. Seit er auf der Erde angekommen war, hatte sein Körper kein Wasser gesehen, und das war jetzt zwei - nein, drei Tage her.  
  
Andrew betrat Lynns Zimmer. Obwohl sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass er sich Kleidung aus ihrem Schrank nehmen sollte, kam er sich fast wie ein Einbrecher vor. Als er die Schranktür öffnete, sah er als erstes eine große Kiste ganz rechts auf dem Boden stehen. Das musste die Kiste sein, von der Lynn gesprochen hatte. Er zog sie ein Stück heraus und öffnete sie, und tatsächlich: Sie war gefüllt mit ordentlich gefalteten Hemden, T-Shirts und Hosen. In Erwartung schweißtreibender körperlicher Arbeit entschied Andrew sich für Jeans und ein dunkles T-Shirt, nahm aber auch vorsorglich einen Pullover mit, damit er nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit die Privatsphäre von Lynns Zimmer stören musste.  
  
Im Bad legte er die Kleidung ab, die er sich von Jack geliehen hatte. Als sein Blick an seinem Körper herunterwanderte, bemerkte er erst, wie mitgenommen er aussah. Seine Haut war mit blauen Flecken, Abschürfungen und Schnittwunden übersät, die für sich genommen nicht schlimm waren, ihn aber insgesamt ziemlich erbärmlich aussehen ließen. Der Anblick erinnerte ihn auch an die Wunde an seiner Stirn, und an Rafaels Warnung, das Pflaster könnte mit der Haut verkleben. Achselzuckend löste er kurzerhand das Pflaster ab. Wenn es nicht mehr da war, konnte es auch keinen Schaden anrichten. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen stieg Andrew schließlich unter die Dusche und genoss es, wie das warme Wasser seine Muskeln lockerte.  
  
Als er fertig war, fühlte er sich bereit für einen neuen Tag, was immer dieser auch bringen mochte. Als erstes war natürlich die Reparatur des Flurlichts fällig. Mit dem Werkzeugkoffer bewaffnet, der ihm schon bei dem Boiler im Bad gute Dienste geleistet hatte, ging er hinunter und stellte schnell fest, dass die Fassung einen Wackelkontakt hatte und der Fehler mit einem Schraubenzieher und etwas Draht schnell behoben war.  
  
Dann fiel Andrew wieder ein, dass ihm beim ersten Blick auf das Haus das undichte Dach aufgefallen war, und obwohl er nicht die blasseste Ahnung hatte, wo er Ziegel herbekommen sollte, falls er welche brauchte, entschloss er sich, die Sache mal aus der Nähe zu betrachten. Eine Leiter konnte er nicht finden, also suchte er in Lynns Wohnung nach der Luke, die auf den Dachboden führte, und wurde auch schnell fündig.  
  
Er zog den Pullover über, griff sich die Werkzeugkiste und kletterte zuerst auf den Dachboden, wo er in einer Ecke säuberlich aufgestapelte Dachziegel vorfand. Dieses Problem schien also gelöst, und er öffnete ein schmales Fenster, um auf das Dach zu klettern. Draußen angekommen, stieg er vorsichtig die Schräge hinauf, den Werkzeugkoffer in einer Hand, die andere als Stütze benutzend. Etwas außer Atem, setzte er sich rittlings auf den First und sah nach unten.  
  
Im gleichen Moment wurde ihm klar, dass das seine bisher dümmste Idee an diesem Tag gewesen war, denn plötzlich schien der Boden, der schätzungsweise drei Kilometer unter ihm lag, sich zu drehen und zu schwanken. Mit einem entsetzten Keuchen klammerte Andrew sich fest und ließ dabei den Koffer fallen, der mit lautem Poltern das Dach herunterrutschte und schließlich im Vorgarten aufschlug.  
  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Als Engel hatte er nie Probleme mit Höhen gehabt, im Gegenteil, er hatte es geliebt, eine gute Sicht über die Dinge zu haben. Und jetzt als Mensch sollte er plötzlich an Höhenangst leiden? Warum hatte man ihm das nicht vorher sagen können?  
  
Jetzt saß er hier, mitten auf dem Dach, und konnte weder vor noch zurück. Wenn er nur daran dachte, seinen festen Halt aufzugeben, um in das Haus zurückzukommen, wurde ihm schon ganz anders. Schließlich siegte aber sein Trotz über seine Angst. Weder Rick noch Lynn würden nach Hause kommen und ihn in dieser peinlichen Situation vorfinden.  
  
Vorsichtig schwang er ein Bein auf die andere Seite des Dachfirsts und rutschte dann langsam hinunter, immer darauf bedacht, nur nicht nach unten zu sehen. Dabei hätte er fast die Luke verpasst, die sein einziger sicherer Weg zurück ins Haus war. Gerade eben so schaffte er es, sich mit einem Fuß abzustützen, und fiel mehr auf den Dachboden, als dass er kletterte. Er landete heftig auf seinem Hosenboden, woraufhin sich einige seiner blauen Flecken zu Wort meldeten. Nach diesem Schrecken blieb er erst einmal dort sitzen, wo er war, und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
  
Als er sich wieder so weit gesammelt hatte, dass seine Hände aufhörten zu zittern, ließ er sich hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Er wischte seine Hände an der Hose ab, die ohnehin aussah, als habe er darin an einem Dirt-Bike- Rennen teilgenommen, und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach unten, um den Werkzeugkasten aus dem Vorgarten zu holen. Der hatte glücklicherweise keinen Schaden genommen, nur der Rasen sah aus, als habe eine kleine Bombe eingeschlagen. Andrew seufzte. Das war dann wohl seine nächste Aufgabe.  
  
Bis zwei Uhr hatte er den Rasen wieder hergerichtet, einige kleinere Reparaturen im Bad und in der Küche erledigt und sogar zwei der Fensterläden repariert, obwohl ihm schon bei der Arbeit im ersten Stock nicht ganz wohl gewesen war, als er so weit aus dem Fenster hing.  
  
Als er schließlich jemanden die Eingangstür aufschließen hörte, war er von oben bis unten mit Staub und Schmutz bedeckt, seine Muskeln protestierten, und auch sein Kopf begann wieder zu schmerzen. Er hörte Schritte auf der Treppe und betätigte von oben den Lichtschalter. Rick kam herauf und grinste ihn an. „Hey, du hast ja das Licht wieder hinbekommen. Aber du solltest dich saubermachen, bevor Mom nach Hause kommt. Wenn ich mal so aussehe, dreht sie durch."  
  
Andrew nickte und zog vorsichtig seine Schuhe aus. Bisher hatte er zum Glück noch keine Spuren auf dem Teppich hinterlassen, und das sollte auch so bleiben. Gerade als er sie im Badezimmer abstellte, klickte das Türschloss erneut vernehmlich. Rick baute sich im Wohnzimmer auf, und sein Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter. „Zu spät", sagte er amüsiert. „Mal sehen, was sie sagt."  
  
* * *  
  
Lynn sagte nichts, allerdings brach sie in lautes Gelächter aus, als sie Andrew sah. „Und sie sind?", fragte sie. „Das Ding aus dem Sumpf?" Sie kicherte unbeherrscht. „Entschuldigung, aber was haben Sie den ganzen Tag gemacht?"  
  
„Fragen Sie lieber nicht", erwiderte Andrew düster. „Aber das Licht im Flur geht wieder", fügte er dann schnell an, was bei Lynn einen erneuten Lachkrampf auslöste.  
  
„Das habe ich gemerkt, vielen Dank", brachte sie mühsam hervor. „Tut mir wirklich Leid, ich will Sie nicht auslachen. Es ist nur..." Sie schaffte es einfach nicht, den Satz zuende zu sprechen. Statt dessen streckte sie die Hand aus. „Geben Sie mir doch schon mal den Pulli und alles, was sie sich vor mir auszuziehen trauen. Wenn ich die Sachen nicht sofort wasche, kriegen wir den Dreck nie wieder raus."  
  
Andrew konnte sich auch ein Lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen und zog Pullover und T-Shirt aus. Als er sie Lynn reichen wollte, bemerkte er wieder diesen schuldbewussten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, den sie schon im Krankenhaus zur Schau getragen hatte. Schnell wurde ihm klar, dass es der Anblick seines zerschundenen Körpers sein musste, der sie wieder an ihre vermeintliche Schuld erinnerte. „Bitte, Lynn", sagte er. „Fangen Sie jetzt nicht wieder an, sich mit etwas zu belasten, an dem Sie keine Schuld tragen."  
  
Lynn nickte heftig und schüttelte in der gleichen Geste den Kopf. „Ist schon gut. Jetzt gehen Sie erst mal duschen und geben mir dann die restlichen Sachen. Ich suche ihnen etwas Neues raus, und dann kümmere ich mich um Ihre Stirn. Da ist eine Menge Schmutz reingekommen, das können wir nicht so lassen."  
  
Andrew nickte und machte sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag auf ins Badezimmer. Diesmal duschte er deutlich kürzer und nur, um den Dreck von seinem Körper zu bekommen. Als er fertig war, wickelte er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und steckte den Kopf aus der Tür. Draußen stand schon Lynn, die ihm frische Kleidung entgegenhielt.  
  
„Danke", sagte Andrew, nahm die Sachen und zog sich wieder zurück, um sich anzuziehen.  
  
Als er aus dem Bad kam, saß Lynn am Wohnzimmertisch, einen geöffneten Verbandskasten vor sich. Auf ihr aufforderndes Nicken hin setzte er sich neben sie und strich sich die feuchten Haare aus der Stirn. „So ganz sauber ist die Wunde noch nicht", meinte Lynn und griff nach dem Desinfektionsmittel und einem Wattetupfer. Während sie arbeitete, kam sie auf Andrews harten Vormittag zu sprechen. „Sie haben heute eine Menge getan. Gibt es im Haus überhaupt noch was, das Sie nicht repariert haben?"  
  
"*Im* Haus nicht", erwiderte Andrew mit qualvoll verzogener Miene. „Das Dach habe ich nicht geschafft."  
  
„Es verlangt ja auch niemand, dass Sie alles reparieren. Über den Boiler war ich schon froh, und Sie sollten sich auch nicht so anstrengen. Ich mache jetzt Mittagessen, und Sie versprechen mir, dass Sie heute Nachmittag eine kleine Pause einlegen, okay?"  
  
Andrew nickte. Lynn sah ihn strafend an. „Hey, ruhig halten! Wollen Sie, dass ich Ihnen das Pflaster auf die Augen klebe? Ein einfaches „ja" hätte gereicht."  
  
Andrew nickte erneut, diesmal mit einem breiten Grinsen, und fing sich dafür einen leichten Schlag auf den Oberarm ein.  
  
* * *  
  
Um zwei Minuten vor fünf stürmte Lynn durch den Angestellteneingang in das Hinterzimmer des „Audrey's Diner". Eine Audrey gab es übrigens nicht; der Besitzer hieß Jeff und ging nicht gerade zimperlich mit Kellnerinnen um, die nicht pünktlich zu ihrer Schicht antraten.  
  
Monica stand schon startbereit da und hielt Lynn ihre Arbeitskleidung entgegen. „Beeil dich, Jeff ist heute nicht besonders gut gelaunt", warnte sie.  
  
In Rekordzeit hatte Lynn sich umgezogen, und Monica reichte ihr einen Block und einen Bleistift. Gemeinsam betraten sie das Restaurant, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um sich von Jeff zwar einen scharfen Blick, aber keine Rüge einzufangen. „Danke", hauchte Lynn noch in Monicas Richtung, dann waren sie für die nächsten Stunden zu beschäftigt, um miteinander zu reden.  
  
Gegen zehn Uhr, als Lynns gerade den zweiten Krampf an diesem Abend aus ihrer rechten Hand schüttelte, den Kuli zwischen den Zähnen, wurde sie von hinten angesprochen.  
  
„Hallo Schatz!"  
  
Lynn fuhr herum, die Augen vor Schreck weit aufgerissen. Hinter ihr an der Theke lehnte ein junger Mann Anfang Dreißig mit kinnlangen braunen Haaren, die dringend gewaschen werden mussten, wässrig blauen Augen und kantigen Gesichtszügen, gekleidet in ausgeblichene Jeans, ein in schrillen Farben gemustertes Hemd und eine speckige, abgewetzte Lederjacke. Er grinste sie an, und obwohl sie unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückgewichen war, konnte sie riechen, dass er getrunken hatte.  
  
„Chad!" Lynn stand da wie versteinert, während Chad sich vom Tresen löste und auf sie zukam.  
  
„Ich dachte, ich komme dich mal besuchen. Mal nachsehen, wie es dir und dem Jungen geht."  
  
„Rick. Er heißt Rick", entgegnete Lynn und wich weiter zurück. „Und du wirst ihn nicht zu Gesicht bekommen."  
  
„Da bin ich aber anderer Meinung", sagte Chad langsam und strich ihr mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. „Er ist mein Sohn, und ich denke, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass er mich kennen lernt."  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?", mischte Monica sich ein. Sie trat zwischen die beiden und warf Lynn einen fragenden Blick zu.  
  
„Ja - ja. Monica, mir ist nicht gut. Kannst du mich bitte bei Jeff krank melden? Ich fahre nach Hause."  
  
„Natürlich, aber..." Monica brach mitten im Satz ab, weil Lynn schon ins Hinterzimmer verschwunden war. Sie sah Chad mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Verwunderung an, dann folgte sie ihrem Schützling.  
  
* * *  
  
„Monica, du solltest wieder zurück ins Lokal gehen. Jeff muss uns ja nicht beide feuern." Lynn wischte sich schnell mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht, ihre Augen glänzten verräterisch.  
  
„Was ist denn los? Wer war der Mann?", fragte Monica besorgt.  
  
„Das war Chad, mein Ex-Mann." Lynn holte tief Luft und straffte die Schultern. „Ich habe ihn schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, ich dachte, dieses Kapitel meines Lebens sei endgültig vorbei. Scheint, als hätte ich mich da getäuscht."  
  
„Möchtest du darüber reden?"  
  
„Nein, ich..." Lynn blieb unschlüssig stehen, doch dann brach alles aus ihr heraus. „Ich war keine 18 Jahre alt, als ich Chad kennen gelernt habe. Er war vier Jahre älter und immer so stark und selbstbewusst. Wir sind eine Zeit lang miteinander gegangen, und schließlich bin ich schwanger geworden. Er wollte gleich, dass ich abtreibe, aber ich wollte das Kind behalten."  
  
Monica nickte verständnisvoll.  
  
„Als Rick dann geboren wurde, haben wir geheiratet, darauf haben meine Eltern bestanden. Eine Zeit lang ging alles gut, aber Chad - er wurde immer jähzorniger. Er hat mich geschlagen, meistens wenn er betrunken war. Er hat aber auch für uns gesorgt, er hatte einen Job und brachte immer genug Geld mit, dass wir über die Runden kamen. Deshalb bin ich bei ihm geblieben - wegen Rick. Aber als Ricky dann größer wurde, wurde er Chad lästig. Eines Abends kam er vollkommen betrunken nach Hause und hat mich wieder geschlagen. Ricky war zwei, konnte seit einiger Zeit laufen und auch ein paar Worte sagen. Er kam ins Wohnzimmer getapst, als er den Krach gehört hat, und als Chad ihn dann gesehen hat, ist er ausgerastet. Er hat sich auf Ricky gestürzt, ihn auf den Boden geworfen und angefangen, auf ihn einzutreten. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, da habe ich mir den nächstbesten Gegenstand gegriffen und so fest ich konnte zugeschlagen. Zuerst hat Chad sich einfach umgedreht und ging wieder auf mich los, aber er war so betrunken, dass ich ihn irgendwie doch noch überwältigen konnte. Ich habe mir Rick geschnappt und bin so wie ich gerade war, auf die Straße gelaufen. Mit dem bisschen Geld, das ich hatte, habe ich mich in einen Bus gesetzt und hier mit Ricky neu angefangen. Ich dachte wirklich, er würde uns nicht finden."  
  
Fassungslos hörte Monica ihr zu. Was für eine schreckliche Geschichte! Sie hatte schon öfter mit unglücklichen Familien zu tun gehabt, mit brutalen Ehemännern und verängstigten Frauen, und jedes Mal aufs Neue war es ihr unbegreiflich, wie jemand seiner eigenen Familie so etwas antun konnte. „Das ist ja furchtbar", sagte sie. „Du musst zur Polizei gehen."  
  
„Die können nichts tun, bevor Chad sich etwas hat zuschulden kommen lassen. Ich bin früher nie zur Polizei gegangen, deswegen hat Chad keine Vorstrafe. Und er ist theoretisch noch mit mir verheiratet, auch wenn ich meinen Mädchennamen wieder angenommen habe, also hat er rein juristisch wahrscheinlich sogar das Recht, Rick zu sehen. Nein, ich muss mir was anderes einfallen lassen. Jetzt muss ich erst mal nach Hause. Rick kann sich doch nicht wehren, und Andrew - er wohnt nur ein paar Tage bei mir, er ist nicht mein Freund", sagte sie schnell, als sie Monicas fragenden Blick bemerkte, „Andrew hat doch auch keine Ahnung von Chad. Ich meine, er weiß, dass ich verheiratet war, aber wenn Chad weiß, wo ich wohne..." Sie riss ihre Jacke vom Haken und rannte zum Parkplatz. Monica konnte ihr nur hinterhersehen, und mit Schrecken bemerkte sie den alten Pickup, der aus einer Parklücke setzte und Lynns Plymouth folgte.  
  
* * *  
  
Lynn hielt vor dem Haus, stieg aus und lief zur Tür. Mit zitternden Fingern rammte sie den Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte ihn so heftig herum, dass er beinahe abbrach. Als sie die Treppe heraufkam, fand sie alles in bester Ordnung vor. Rick war schon im Bett, und Andrew saß auf dem Sofa und schraubte gerade den Mixer auseinander, der schon seit Wochen nicht mehr funktionierte. Erstaunt sah er von seiner Arbeit auf.  
  
„Lynn, was machen Sie denn schon hier? Und was ist los? Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie ein Gespenst gesehen."  
  
„Nein, ich... mir ist nicht gut, deswegen bin ich früher gegangen. Entschuldigen Sie mich kurz."  
  
Sie stieg die Treppe wieder hinunter und schloss die Haustür zweimal ab. Obwohl sie sich dadurch immer noch nicht viel sicherer fühlte, ging sie wieder hinauf ins Wohnzimmer und versuchte, nicht so beunruhigt dreinzuschauen, wie sie sich fühlte.  
  
Andrew legte den Schraubenzieher aus der Hand und musterte Lynn besorgt. Sie sah nicht aus, als sei ihr einfach nur nicht gut, auf ihn wirkte sie eher, als habe sie Angst vor etwas oder jemandem.  
  
„Was ist denn nur los? Ist etwas passiert? Hat Sie jemand belästigt?"  
  
Lynn wollte nicht darüber reden, aber wenn Chad herausfand, wo sie wohnte, musste Andrew gewarnt sein. „Es ist mein Ex-Mann, Chad. Er ist eben in dem Restaurant aufgetaucht, wo ich arbeite. Er sagte, er will Rick sehen. Andrew, er ist... brutal, ich kann das nicht zulassen. Und kommen Sie mir nicht mit der Polizei, die können nichts ausrichten. Wenn nicht ein Wunder passiert und Chad unter ein Auto kommt - Entschuldigung -, müssen wir hier weg. Ich weiß, dass das viel verlangt ist, aber könnten Sie auf Rick aufpassen, während ich morgen arbeiten bin? Ich werde Ricky in der Schule krankmelden, aber ich muss zur Arbeit, wenn ich gute Referenzen bekommen will. Es ist so schon schwierig genug, eine neue Stelle zu bekommen."  
  
Andrew nickte verwirrt. „Klar, kein Problem. Aber müssen Sie denn gleich wegziehen? Kann man das nicht anders regeln?"  
  
Lynn schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Sie kennen Chad nicht. Jedenfalls danke für Ihre Hilfe. Gute Nacht." Damit verschwand sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer und ließ Andrew im Wohnzimmer zurück, der vollkommen durcheinander war. Also war es wirklich ihr Ex-Mann, vor dem sie solche Angst hatte. Aber wenn sie geschieden war, warum konnte dann die Polizei nicht verhindern, dass Chad sich Rick näherte? Und was, wenn er tatsächlich hier auftauchte?  
  
Andrew tat, was er zu tun pflegte, wenn er nicht mehr weiterwusste: Er betete. Doch auch diesmal erhielt er keine eindeutige Antwort, er war genauso ratlos wie vorher.  
  
* * *  
  
Auf der anderen Straßenseite lehnte Chad an seinem Pickup und beobachtete das Haus. Da wohnte sie also mit ihrem Jungen. Gut, morgen Abend würde er dem Kleinen einen Besuch abstatten, und selbst wenn Lynn zu Hause sein sollte, würde er auch mit ihr fertig werden.  
  
* * *  
  
Monica stand nur ein paar Schritte hinter dem Mann, der Widerschein des himmlischen Glühens um sie herum kaum heller als die Straßenlaternen. Traurig sah sie ihn an, als ihr klar wurde, was er vorhatte Sie betete, dass dies alles hier einen guten Ausgang nehmen würde.  
  
* * *  
  
Am Morgen des folgenden Tages wachte Jack mit starken Schmerzen im Bein auf. Neben seinem Bett stand Tess und sah ihn mitfühlend an.  
  
„Wie geht es Ihnen, Jack?"  
  
„Wie soll es mir schon gehen? Mein Bein tut weh, ich kann mich kaum bewegen, aber ich fühle mich großartig, danke der Nachfrage."  
  
Tess bedachte ihn mit einem strengen Blick. „Für den Sarkasmus hier bin ich zuständig, mein Lieber. Sie sollten nicht an die Verletzung denken, sondern daran, wie Sie wieder gesund werden. Die Ärzte leisten nämlich nur die halbe Arbeit, die andere Hälfte ist Ihre Aufgabe. Wenn Sie nicht gesund werden wollen, dauert es natürlich länger."  
  
„Wer sagt denn, dass ich nicht gesund werden will? Bitte, wenn Sie mir garantieren können, dass ich das Bein wieder richtig gebrauchen kann, fange ich sofort mit der Physiotherapie an."  
  
Tess runzelte die Stirn. „Hatte ich nicht gerade etwas über Sarkasmus gesagt? Und warum ist es für Sie so wichtig, dass das Bein hundertprozentig in Ordnung kommt? Seien Sie doch lieber froh, dass nichts Schlimmeres passiert ist."  
  
„Was verstehen Sie denn davon?", raunzte Jack sie wütend an.  
  
„Oh, ich verstehe eine Menge davon. Glauben Sie mir, ich habe Menschen gesehen, denen es wesentlich schlechter ging als Ihnen, und alle hatten sie mehr Mut und einen stärkeren Willen als Sie. Sie können auch mit einer Behinderung - und ich möchte anmerken, dass man bei Ihnen wirklich nicht von einer starken Behinderung sprechen kann - wunderbar leben, wenn Sie das nur wollen und dafür kämpfen. Ich glaube, dass die wirkliche Behinderung nicht körperlicher Natur ist. Sie sind blockiert, und zwar im Kopf, und ich denke, dass wir an ihrer Einstellung noch gewaltig arbeiten müssen."  
  
Tess ging nach draußen und ließ Jack mit einer Menge Stoff zum Nachdenken zurück.  
  
* * *  
  
Lynn stand marschbereit in der Tür. „Ich bin heute Nachmittag wieder da, dann fahre ich Sie auch noch mal ins Krankenhaus für die Nachuntersuchung. Bis dahin passen Sie bitte gut auf Ricky auf, ja?"  
  
„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich bleibe hier, Ricky wird nichts passieren. Wenn mir etwas Merkwürdiges auffällt, rufe ich Sie im Büro an, die Nummer habe ich ja. Und sollte ich Chad sehen, rufe ich die Polizei, selbst wenn sie nichts ausrichten können. Wenn er Männer in Uniform sieht, wird ihn das hoffentlich abschrecken."  
  
Lynn nickte ein wenig erleichtert.  
  
„Dann gehen Sie jetzt, sonst kommen Sie noch zu spät." Er nickte ihr aufmunternd zu, und Lynn machte sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit.  
  
Der Vormittag verging ereignislos. Andrew beschäftigte sich mit Rick, der seine Hausaufgaben erledigte und einige Bilder malte, und reparierte noch einige Kleinigkeiten. Es war kaum zu glauben, wie viel in einem Haus kaputt gehen konnte.  
  
* * *  
  
Als Lynn um kurz vor Zwei wiederkam, hatten Rick und Andrew schon das Mittagessen vorbereitet, und nachdem sie gegessen hatten, fuhren sie los zum Krankenhaus.  
  
* * *  
  
Dr. Jefferson begrüßte Andrew mit einem herzlichen Händedruck.  
  
„Es ist schön zu sehen, wie schnell Sie sich erholen", sagte er. „Haben Sie eine Wohnung gefunden? Konnten Sie Ihren Chef erreichen? Und was am wichtigsten ist: Ist Ihnen zu dem betreffenden Abend noch etwas eingefallen?"  
  
„Ja, nein und nein. Ich bin bei Lynn untergekommen, der Frau, die mich angefahren hat. Nein, ich konnte meinen Boss nicht erreichen. Und nein, ich kann Ihnen immer noch nichts zu den Ereignissen vor dem Unfall sagen."  
  
„Und was haben Sie jetzt vor?"  
  
„Ich warte auf Anweisungen. Ansonsten kann ich nicht viel tun. Sehen Sie, es dürfte wirklich sinnlos sein, eine Fahndung einzuleiten."  
  
Jefferson nickte. „Sie haben Recht."  
  
Andrew sah ihn erstaunt an. Nach all der Hartnäckigkeit des Arztes hatte er einen Widerspruch erwartet.  
  
„Sie fragen sich sicher, warum ich das so schnell zugebe, nicht wahr? Nun, ich habe es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen. In der Gegend um den Unfallort sind an diesem Abend einige Raubüberfälle gemeldet worden, aber keiner, der auf Ihren Fall passen würde. Ich hatte wirklich mit einem anderen Ergebnis gerechnet, aber da kann man wohl nichts machen. Wenn Ihnen also wirklich nichts mehr eingefallen ist..." Andrew schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „...bleibt Ihr Auftauchen hier wohl für immer ein Geheimnis. Was soll's, das macht meinen Beruf doch so interessant." Dr. Jefferson grinste, aber Andrew sah ihm an, dass er immer noch nicht ganz zufrieden war, auch wenn er vermutlich nicht weiter nachforschen würde.  
  
„Wegen der Behandlung", meinte Andrew, als ihm Lynns Bemerkung an der Rezeption einfiel, „möchte ich mich bei Ihnen noch bedanken. Aber bezahlen möchte ich das alles schon noch, nur habe ich immer noch kein Geld bekommen können. Kann ich mich vielleicht bei Ihnen melden, wenn ich es zusammen habe?"  
  
„Vergessen Sie das, die finanziellen Angelegenheiten sind schon geregelt. Dieses Krankenhaus ist eines der wenigen, die sich durch Spenden wirklich am Leben erhalten können und noch Geld übrig haben. Was wir nicht für neue Geräte brauchen, kommt in einen Fond, den wir für - sagen wir, Problemfälle nutzen können. Aber jetzt kümmern wir uns mal um ihre Stirn, dann können Sie auch schon wieder gehen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Sie aus einem bestimmten Grund hier sind, und mit „hier" meine ich nicht das Krankenhaus."  
  
Während Jefferson sich um die Wunde kümmerte, die er inzwischen kaum mehr bemerkte, konnte Andrew ihn nur einmal mehr verwundert ansehen. Wenn dieser Arzt mit einer Gabe gesegnet war, dann war es eine außerordentliche Sensibilität und ein Einfühlungsvermögen, das sich nicht nur auf medizinische Sachverhalte beschränkte. Jefferson schien zu spüren, dass Andrews Anwesenheit kein Zufall war, und dass er gute Gründe hatte, so wenig von sich zu erzählen wie möglich, und obwohl ihn das sicher neugierig machte, akzeptierte er es doch.  
  
Andrew fühlte Bewunderung und Respekt ihm gegenüber, und als sie sich verabschiedeten, sagte er: „Sie haben mir wirklich sehr geholfen."  
  
„Dafür bin ich da. Viel Glück!"  
  
„Danke."  
  
* * *  
  
Auf dem Gang wartete Lynn mit Rick. Sie sah sich nervös um, als erwartete sie, Chad würde jeden Moment um die Ecke kommen.  
  
„Sind Sie hier fertig?", fragte sie.  
  
„Ja, soweit ist alles prima. Ich wollte aber noch Jack besuchen und ihm das hier zurückbringen." Er schwenkte eine Tasche mit den Kleidungsstücken, die Jack ihm geliehen hatte. „Kommen Sie mit?"  
  
„Ja, natürlich." Für einen Moment dachte Lynn nicht an Chad. Sie freute sich darauf, Jack wiederzusehen, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, ob er sich überhaupt an sie erinnern würde.  
  
Er erinnerte sich an sie. „Lynn, schön Sie zu sehen", sagte er erfreut, als sie das Zimmer betraten.  
  
„Und was ist mit mir?", grinste Andrew. „Immerhin bringe ich dir auch was mit."  
  
„Wenn man sonst nichts zum Angucken hat, ist es sogar schön, dein Gesicht zu sehen", erwiderte Jack. „Wirklich toll, dass ihr mich besuchen kommt. Und Rick ist ja auch mitgekommen! Wie geht's, Kumpel?"  
  
„Gut. Darf ich was auf deinen Gips malen?"  
  
„Hast du denn Stifte?"  
  
Rick zog seine Buntstifte aus der Jackentasche.  
  
„Also gut, dann leg mal los. Aber vorsichtig, okay?"  
  
„Na klar." Rick kletterte auf das Bett und setzte sich so hin, dass er auf den Gips malen konnte, ohne ihn anzustoßen.  
  
„Und wie geht es dir?", fragte Andrew.  
  
„Toll. Ich habe eine Krankenschwester, die mich quält, und das Bein will nicht heilen. Es könnte nicht besser sein."  
  
„Wo liegt denn das Problem?" Diese Frage kam von Lynn.  
  
„Bei der Krankenschwester oder bei dem Bein?"  
  
Lynn lächelte. „Ich meinte das Bein. Kommt es wieder in Ordnung?"  
  
Jack überlegte kurz. Er wollte Lynn nichts vorjammern, aber er konnte auch nicht länger den Optimisten spielen. „Wahrscheinlich nicht ganz", sagte er, fügte aber schnell hinzu: „Ich werde zwar nicht mehr Snowboard fahren können, aber zum Laufen wird es reichen, wenn ich mich anstrenge. Es dauert eben nur seine Zeit."  
  
„Wie lange werden Sie denn hier bleiben müssen?"  
  
„Man hat mir gesagt, noch vier Wochen, bis die Physiotherapie losgeht."  
  
„So lange? Und was machen Sie die ganze Zeit? Haben Sie Freunde, die Sie besuchen, oder kommt Ihre Familie vorbei?"  
  
Jack schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Nö. Aber inzwischen kann ich mich auch ganz gut allein unterhalten."  
  
Lynn nahm allen Mut zusammen. Auch wenn sie vielleicht nicht sein Typ war, hatte sie gerade festgestellt, dass er ihr sympathisch war, vielleicht sogar mehr als das, und sie wollte ihn nicht alleine in diesem Krankenhaus wissen. „Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, könnte ich vielleicht... Ich meine, ich habe nicht oft Zeit, aber nachmittags könnte ich Sie für eine Stunde besuchen - mit Rick natürlich." Im gleichen Moment, als sie dies sagte, hätte sie sich selbst vor den Kopf schlagen können. Sie hatte Chad und seine Drohung - und es war eine Drohung gewesen, da war sie sich sicher - vollkommen vergessen. Wenn sich dieses Problem nicht lösen ließ, hatte sie gerade ein leeres Versprechen gegeben.  
  
Jack war von der Idee begeistert. „Natürlich können Sie - wenn Sie das wirklich möchten, heißt das. Wenn Sie keine Zeit haben, verstehe ich das, und ich kann mir einen besseren Platz für einen kleinen Jungen denken als ein Krankenhaus."  
  
„Ich find's toll hier", meldete Rick sich zu Wort. Er war gerade mit seinem Bild fertig und steckte seine Stifte wieder in die Tasche. Vorsichtig kletterte er vom Bett. „Jetzt hast du die Berge wenigstens auf deinem Gips", sagte er.  
  
Jack setzte sich auf und betrachtete sein Bein. Ihm blieb der Mund offen stehen vor Staunen. Er hatte allenfalls ein Auto oder ein paar krakelige Strichmännchen erwartet, aber auf seinem Gips tummelten sich Ski- und Snowboardfahrer in einer verschneiten Berglandschaft, die zwar mit noch etwas unsicherer Hand gezeichnet waren, sich aber vor Lebendigkeit fast zu bewegen schienen.  
  
„Sag mal, machst du das öfter? Solche Bilder malen, meine ich?"  
  
„Warum fragt das neuerdings jeder?", murmelte Rick und zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
Auch Lynn betrachtete das Bild mit Verwunderung.  
  
„Das wollte ich Ihnen eigentlich noch sagen", schaltete Andrew sich ein. „Rick hat noch mehr von diesen Bildern zu Hause. Er wollte sie Ihnen bisher nicht zeigen, weil er dachte, Sie wollten sie nicht sehen."  
  
Lynn drehte sich zu Rick um. „Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee, ich möchte deine Bilder nicht sehen?"  
  
„Ich dachte, du hast was besseres zu tun", entgegnete Rick. „Aber wenn sie dir gefallen..."  
  
„Also, das hier finde ich toll. Und ich würde wirklich gern die anderen sehen."  
  
„Und ich auch", warf Jack ein. „Falls ihr wirklich Lust habt, mich zu besuchen, wäre es super, wenn du die Sachen mitbringst, die du gezeichnet hast." Er sah Lynn fragend an, und sie nickte.  
  
„Klar, kann ich machen", erwiderte Rick daraufhin.  
  
„Da fällt mir noch was ein", sagte Jack plötzlich. „Die Schwester hat mir erzählt, dass im Kinderflügel demnächst die Wände neu gestrichen werden sollen. Wir könnten doch mal fragen, ob da eine Wand für dich frei ist. Wenn wir den Leuten hier deine Bilder zeigen, sind sie bestimmt einverstanden. Wie fändest du das, dich mal auf einer richtig großen Fläche auszutoben?"  
  
Der Junge nickte begeistert. „Toll wäre das!"  
  
„Ist gut, ich frage mal nach."  
  
„Wir müssen jetzt wieder gehen", sagte Lynn bedauernd. „Ich muss arbeiten, aber wir kommen Sie sobald wie möglich wieder besuchen." Sie verabschiedete sich mit einer kurzen Umarmung von Jack und wandte sich dann mit Rick zur Tür.  
  
„Sehe ich dich auch noch mal wieder?", fragte Jack Andrew.  
  
Der konnte nur mit den Achseln zucken. „Eines Tages - bestimmt. Aber was mit den nächsten Tagen ist, weiß ich nicht. Ich habe so ein Gefühl, dass ich bald weiter muss."  
  
„Gut. Aber es war wirklich gut, dich kennen gelernt zu haben. Du bist in Ordnung."  
  
Andrew trat an das Bett heran, und während er Jack zum Abschied noch einmal auf die Schulter klopfte, flüsterte er: „Pass mir gut auf die beiden auf, ja?"  
  
Jack setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wovon du redest."  
  
„Ich denke schon. Halt die Ohren steif, okay? Lass dich ja nicht hängen!"  
  
„Alles klar. Mach's gut, Andrew!"  
  
* * *  
  
Im Auto konnte Andrew nicht anders und lächelte verstohlen. Soviel zu Gottes Plan. Wenn er nicht im Krankenhaus gelandet wäre, hätten sich Jack und Lynn wahrscheinlich nie kennen gelernt, und diese beiden waren wirklich füreinander geschaffen. Der erste Schritt war getan, und es sah ganz so aus, als würde es mit ihnen klappen. Jetzt blieb nur noch Chad. Wenn Lynn Recht hatte, war er gefährlich, und Andrew hatte schon oft miterlebt, wie ein normaler Ehestreit ausarten konnte. Er wusste, dass die Folgen unabsehbar waren.  
  
Doch vorerst gab es noch anderes zu erledigen. Auf dem Heimweg kauften sie schnell einen Zeichenblock, Pinsel und Wasserfarben. Lynn meinte, Rick solle ausprobieren, was ihm am besten lag, und auch wenn das Geld bei ihr knapp war, wollte sie doch die Entwicklung ihres Sohnes so gut es ging fördern.  
  
Lynn setzte Ricky und Andrew nur vor der Haustür ab und gab ihnen den Schlüssel. Sie war so spät dran, dass sie es sich nicht leisten konnte, noch mit ins Haus zu kommen.  
  
* * *  
  
Als sie im „Audrey's Diner" ankam, war auch Monica schon da.  
  
„Hast du etwas tun können wegen Chad?", fragte sie.  
  
„Nein, aber mein Sohn ist nicht alleine, und ich glaube nicht, dass Chad herausbekommen hat, wo ich wohne. Keine Sorge, das regelt sich schon."  
  
Monica schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf, sagte aber nichts.  
  
„Was hat Jeff dazu gesagt, dass ich gestern Abend einfach gegangen bin?" fuhr Lynn fort.  
  
„Ich habe es ihm erklärt", erwiderte Monica, „und er hat es verstanden."  
  
„Du meinst, du hast mit Jeff vernünftig gesprochen? Wunder geschehen immer wieder..." Damit ging sie an die Arbeit.  
  
Monica blieb noch kurz im Hinterzimmer. ‚Ein Wunder könnte es sein, was wir jetzt brauchen, Vater', dachte sie.  
  
* * *  
  
Als es dunkel wurde, setzte Chad sich in seinen Wagen und fuhr los. Seine alkoholumnebelten Gedanken kreisten nur um seinen Sohn, dass er zu ihm gehörte und diese Schlampe nicht das Recht hatte, ihn jahrelang vor ihm versteckt zu halten. Wenn ihm nicht ein Kumpel durch Zufall erzählt hätte, dass sie in dieser Kneipe arbeitete, hätte er sie womöglich nie gefunden. Jetzt aber wusste er, wo sie wohnte und wann sie zu Hause war. Im Moment war sie arbeiten, und der Junge war allein. Beste Voraussetzungen also, um sich zu nehmen, was ihm gehörte.  
  
Das Auto mühsam auf Kurs haltend, steuerte er auf Lynns Haus zu, sein Kopf ein dunkel brodelnder Hexenkessel von Verwirrung, Wut und Hass.  
  
* * *  
  
Monica hielt in ihrer Arbeit inne. Sie hatte gerade die deutliche Botschaft erhalten, dass sich etwas Furchtbares anbahnte. Schnell drückte sie sich an einer Gruppe Jugendlicher vorbei und zog Lynn an ihrer Schürze mit sich ins Hinterzimmer.  
  
„Lynn, du musst sofort nach Hause", warnte sie hastig.  
  
„Was heißt hier sofort? Was ist los? Ich kann doch nicht schon wieder..."  
  
„Es bleibt keine Zeit für Erklärungen, Lynn", sagte Monica, und mit einem Mal schien es, als hätte sich der Himmel über ihr geöffnet. Ein warmer Lichtschein ergoss sich über ihre zarte Gestalt, und Lynn sah plötzlich jedes Detail ihres Körpers mit unglaublicher Klarheit.  
  
„Ich bin ein Engel, von Gott gesandt", fuhr Monica fort. „Ich bin mit deinem Fall betraut worden, aber im Moment geht es um Ricky. Chad ist auf dem Weg zu deinem Haus, und wenn ihn niemand aufhält, wird etwas Schreckliches passieren. Du musst dich beeilen!"  
  
Immer noch voller Staunen, aber ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu vergeuden, rannte Lynn zu ihrem Wagen und fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen an.  
  
Monica ging zum Telefon und alarmierte die Polizei, dann begab auch sie sich zum Ort des Geschehens.  
  
* * *  
  
Andrew räumte das Geschirr weg, das er eben abgewaschen hatte, und deckte dann den Topf mit dem Stew, das er und Rick zum Abendessen gekocht hatten, ab. Wenn Lynn nach Hause kam, würde sie sich die Reste nur noch aufwärmen müssen.  
  
Ricky saß in seinem Zimmer und probierte hingebungsvoll die Wasserfarben aus. Zwar hatte er praktisch keine Erfahrung im Umgang mit Pinsel und Farben, doch die Bilder, die er malte, kamen Aquarellen schon erstaunlich nah.  
  
Als Andrew sich zu Rick setzte und ihm beim Malen zusah, löste sich einer der Fensterläden, die Andrew repariert hatte, plötzlich wieder aus den Angeln und schlug gegen die Hauswand, und so überhörten die beiden das leise Klicken, als Chad das Schloss der Haustür knackte.  
  
Monica stand, für menschliche Augen unsichtbar, im Wohnzimmer und sah verzweifelt zu, wie Chad die Treppe heraufkam. Sie wollte Rick und Andrew warnen, aber sie konnte nicht.  
  
Schließlich wurde Andrew auf das Geräusch auf der Treppe aufmerksam. Alarmiert sah er auf.  
  
„Lynn? Sind Sie's?" Keine Antwort. Andrew schob Rick zum Bett hin. „Verkriech dich da", flüsterte er ihm zu, „und bleib unter dem Bett, bis ich dich rufe."  
  
Rick folgte seiner Aufforderung, und Andrew schlich in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Vorsichtig spähte er um die Ecke, doch da hatte Chad ihn auch schon gesehen.  
  
* * *  
  
Die rote Wut, die er in sich fühlte, schien plötzlich dunkler zu werden, bis ihn schwarzer, kalter Hass erfüllte. Nicht genug damit, dass ihm seine Frau weggelaufen war, jetzt hatte diese Schlampe sich einen Mann ins Haus geholt! Blind vor Wut, ging er auf den Kerl los.  
  
* * *  
  
Andrew sah Chad auf sich zustürmen, und da er immer noch im Türrahmen stand, wich er in Ricks Zimmer aus. Chad rannte an ihm vorbei und wäre fast gefallen, fing sich jedoch sofort und ging gleich wieder zum Angriff über. Andrew beeilte sich, ins Wohnzimmer zu kommen, damit er Rick nicht zufällig entdeckte. Dort war Chads Bulldozer-Taktik dann auch von Erfolg gekrönt. Mit voller Wucht prallte er gegen Andrew und riss ihn von den Beinen. Die beiden landeten unsanft mitten auf dem Wohnzimmertisch und legten ihn in Trümmer, und Andrews Rippen knirschten vernehmlich. Chad lag auf ihm, und sein Gewicht presste ihm die Luft aus dem Leib, und jetzt fing er auch noch an, blind auf ihn einzuschlagen.  
  
Verzweifelt wehrte Andrew sich, versuchte Chad an den Armen festzuhalten, doch der Alkohol und die rasende Wut verliehen ihm wahre Bärenkräfte. Schließlich gelang es Andrew, sich herumzurollen und von Chad loszukommen. Er sprang auf und griff nach einem Tischbein, das in seiner Reichweite lag. Auch Chad richtete sich auf und grinste ihn nur hämisch an. „Glaubst du, du könntest mir mit dem Stück Holz Angst machen, Blondie? Ich zeig dir mal, was eine Waffe ist!" Damit zog er aus seiner Jackentasche einen Revolver, der zwar alt, aber nichtsdestoweniger gefährlich aussah, und richtete ihn auf Andrew.  
  
Im gleichen Moment kam Lynn die Treppe heraufgestürmt.  
  
„Chad, lass es sein", rief sie. Andrew hielt sie zurück, als sie auf ihren Mann zugehen wollte. „Bleiben Sie hinter mir", sagte er. „Er wird nicht auf Sie hören."  
  
„Oho, ein Held!", spottete Chad. „Na, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob du kugelsicher bist."  
  
* * *  
  
Monica beobachtete die Ereignisse im Wohnzimmer mit wachsendem Entsetzen. Da bemerkte sie die Anwesenheit eines anderen Engels. Sie drehte sich um und sah Adam langsam die Treppe heraufkommen.  
  
„Nein - Adam, bitte. Sag mir, du bist nicht hier, um..."  
  
Der Todesengel blieb neben ihr stehen und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Ich sollte hierher kommen. Ob es etwas für mich zu tun gibt, und um wen es geht, weiß ich nicht. Ich warte auf meine Anweisungen."  
  
* * *  
  
Chad spielte mit dem Finger am Abzug, drückte ihn immer wieder leicht durch und ließ dann wieder los. Langsam ging er auf Andrew und Lynn zu. „Und jetzt sag mir doch mal, wo der Junge ist. Er ist im Haus, soviel ist sicher. Also, wo hast du ihn versteckt, Partner?" Er umkreiste Andrew, bis er schließlich vor Lynn stand, und hielt ihr den Lauf an den Kopf. „An deiner Stelle würde ich reden, Freund."  
  
Andrew schluckte hart. Wenn er jetzt eine falsche Bewegung machte, würde Chad feuern, und er sah auch nicht aus, als würde er lange auf eine Antwort warten. „Er ist da drüben in seinem Zimmer", sagte er widerwillig, „unter dem Bett."  
  
„Na also, Cowboy. Bist also doch nicht so dumm, wie du aussiehst." Grinsend ging Chad rückwärts in die Richtung von Rickys Zimmer, die Waffe immer noch auf Andrew gerichtet, der sich schützend vor Lynn stellte. „Hey Kleiner", rief er. „Dein Daddy kommt dich jetzt holen!"  
  
„Nein!", schrie Lynn und wollte sich auf Chad stürzen, und Andrew konnte sie nur mit Mühe festhalten.  
  
„Lynn, lassen Sie das", sagte er. „Er wird Sie erschießen."  
  
„Soll ich ihm vielleicht Rick überlassen, damit er sonst was mit ihm anstellt?" Lynns Stimme überschlug sich vor Wut und Verzweiflung.  
  
„Sie können Ihrem Sohn nicht helfen, wenn Sie tot sind!"  
  
* * *  
  
Monica standen die Tränen in den Augen. Warum nur konnte sie nicht helfen? Warum wurde kein anderer Engel geschickt? Gott konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass Chad Rick entführte und ihm oder Lynn oder sogar Andrew etwas antat!  
  
Plötzlich nahm Adam die Hände aus den Taschen und sah auf. Monica bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen. Anscheinend hatte er gerade seinen Auftrag erhalten, und dieses eine Mal konnte sie es wirklich nicht mit ansehen.  
  
In diesem Moment krachte die Haustür gegen die Wand, und schwere Schritte polterten die Stufen hoch.  
  
„Keine Bewegung, Polizei!" rief einer der beiden Beamten, die in das Wohnzimmer gestürmt kamen.  
  
Chad feuerte, ohne groß zu zielen. Die Kugel verfehlte ihr Ziel und schlug harmlos in die Wand gegenüber ein.  
  
Andrew riss Lynn zu Boden und versuchte sie so gut es ging zu decken, während über ihren Köpfen noch zwei Schüsse fielen. Beide Kugeln stammten aus den Waffen der Polizisten, und eine von ihnen traf Chad in der Schulter, die andere im Bein.  
  
Chad ließ seine Waffe fallen, als die Kugeln ihn trafen. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete auf dem Boden, und keine zwei Sekunden später waren die Polizisten über ihm und legten ihm ungeachtet seiner Verletzungen Handschellen an. Als sie ihm seine Rechte vorlasen, begannen der viele Alkohol und die Verletzungen Wirkung zu zeigen, und die Welt vor seinen Augen verschwamm. Noch bevor sie bei seinem Recht auf einen Anwalt angekommen waren, hatte er das Bewusstsein verloren.  
  
* * *  
  
Adam zögerte kurz, dann nickte er, lächelte Monica kurz zu und ging langsam wieder die Treppe hinunter. Die Tränen, die Monica eben noch so mühsam zurückgehalten hatte, liefen jetzt in kleinen Rinnsalen ihre Wangen hinunter, doch sie weinte vor Erleichterung. Niemand würde in dieser Nacht sterben müssen, nicht einmal Chad.  
  
* * *  
  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung, wir haben ihn", sagte einer der Polizisten beruhigend. Andrew stand auf und half Lynn auf die Füße, die als erstes in Ricks Zimmer stürmte. Sie ließ sich neben seinem Bett auf den Boden fallen, und Rick lugte vorsichtig aus seinem Versteck. Als er seine Mutter erkannte, krabbelte er unter dem Bett vor und fiel ihr um den Hals. „Ist er weg?", wollte er wissen.  
  
„Ja, Schatz, er ist weg. Keine Angst, er kann uns nichts mehr tun." Lynn hielt Rick in ihren Armen und dankte Gott inbrünstig, dass er ihr einen Engel geschickt hatte.  
  
Der gleiche Polizist, der ihr eben die Entwarnung gegeben hatte, steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer. „Wir haben Verstärkung und einen Krankenwagen gerufen, jetzt müssen wir uns um den Verletzten kümmern. Wir haben ihn nach unten geschafft, aber wir werden gleich noch ein paar Fragen an Sie haben."  
  
„Ist gut, schon gut", sagte Lynn und hielt Ricky weiter fest umarmt. Sollten sie sie doch bis morgen früh ausfragen, wenn sie nur vor Chad sicher waren.  
  
Andrew betrat das Zimmer. „Seid ihr beide in Ordnung?", fragte er.  
  
Lynn sah auf und warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu. „Wenn Sie mich nicht aufgehalten hätten, könnten wir jetzt alle tot sein."  
  
„Sind wir aber nicht, es ist alles in Ordnung.", erwiderte Andrew ruhig. Der Schreck saß ihm zwar auch in den Gliedern, aber jetzt, da alles gut ausgegangen war, machte er sich keine Sorgen mehr.  
  
Da sah Lynn plötzlich an ihm vorbei auf die Tür, in der sich einige hell erleuchtete Gestalten abzeichneten. „Sehen Sie doch! Sehen Sie das auch?"  
  
Andrew drehte sich um, und was er sah, trieb ihm Tränen der Erleichterung in die Augen. Hinter ihm standen Tess, Monica und Rafael, alle in Weiß gekleidet und in den herrlichen Widerschein eines himmlischen Leuchtens gehüllt.  
  
„Es war gut für Sie gesorgt", sagte er mit vor Freude unsicherer Stimme. „Gott hat drei Engel geschickt, die sich um Sie, um Rick - und um Jack - gekümmert haben."  
  
„Nicht zu vergessen um unseren armen kleinen Engelsknaben hier, der für ein paar Tage seine Flügel verloren hat", warf Tess lächelnd ein.  
  
„Du meinst..." Andrew sah sie fragend an.  
  
„Versuch es, Mr. Halo", erwiderte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Plötzlich spürte Andrew, wie eine lang vermisste Wärme ihn bis in den letzten Teil seiner Seele durchströmte. Alle Schmerzen und Zweifel fielen von ihm ab, und innerhalb von Sekundebruchteilen erhielt er auf all seine drängenden Fragen eine Antwort.  
  
„Sie auch?" Lynn hielt Rick immer noch fest an sich gedrückt. Von einem Moment auf den anderen fiel der gleiche Schein, der die anderen Engel umgab, auch auf Andrew. Von seinen Verletzungen war nichts mehr zu sehen, und auch er trug jetzt helle Kleidung, die das Leuchten um ihn herum noch verstärkte. Er strahlte eine Liebe und Wärme aus, die so viel stärker war, als Lynn es jemals erlebt hatte, dass sie überzeugt war, auch in ihm einen Engel vor sich zu sehen.  
  
„Ja", antwortete Andrew. „Das heißt, jetzt bin ich ein Engel. Die letzten Tage, seit dem Unfall, war ich ein Mensch wie Sie. Und jetzt weiß ich auch endlich, warum." Dankbar schickte er einen Blick nach oben. „Jemand musste hier sein, um Rick zu verstecken und Sie vor Ihrer eigenen Courage zu schützen. Und wenn ich nicht im Krankenhaus gewesen wäre, hätten Sie Jack wahrscheinlich nie getroffen."  
  
„Sie meinen, das war Bestimmung?"  
  
„Zufälle gibt es nicht", erwiderte Andrew lächelnd. „Menschen haben einen freien Willen, deswegen entwickeln sich die Dinge manchmal etwas unerwartet, aber Gott hat immer einen Plan, und der sieht vor, dass Sie endlich jemanden finden, den Sie lieben, und der Sie und Ricky liebt und für Sie sorgen wird."  
  
„Obwohl ich wohl in den nächsten Wochen erst mal für Jack sorgen muss", fügte Lynn hinzu.  
  
„Genau", antwortete Andrew. „Und ich bin überzeugt, dass Sie das großartig machen werden." Er hockte sich hin und ergriff Ricks Hände. „Ricky, du hast eine wunderbare Gabe mit auf den Weg bekommen. Du weißt, was ich meine. Deine Bilder öffnen die Herzen der Menschen, und du kannst der Welt viel Freude schenken. In der Kinderstation kannst du anfangen, da wartet eine riesige Wand darauf, endlich geschmückt zu werden. Okay?"  
  
Rick nickte und umarmte Andrew. „Darf ich dich was fragen?"  
  
„Klar." Andrew sah Rick aufmunternd an.  
  
„Abends vor dem Einschlafen, diese Musik, die ganz leise mit dem Wind ins Zimmer kommt, sind das die Engel?"  
  
„Ja, das ist der himmlische Chor. Versuch diese Musik immer bei dir im Herzen zu tragen. Was sie für dich ist, können deine Bilder für andere Menschen sein."  
  
Rick nickte erneut, und Andrew strich ihm über die Wange. „Alles Gute, und denk dran: Wo immer du auch bist, sind Engel bei dir, auch wenn du sie nicht sehen kannst."  
  
Er richtete sich wieder auf. „Keine Sorge wegen Chad", wandte er sich an Lynn. „Er wird durchkommen, aber er wird Sie nicht mehr belästigen."  
  
„Danke."  
  
„Danken Sie nicht mir", sagte Andrew. „Es ist Zeit für uns zu gehen. Die Polizisten werden sich wahrscheinlich wundern, wo ich geblieben bin..."  
  
„...aber auch dafür wird sich eine Lösung finden", unterbrach Tess ihn.  
  
„Du hast Recht. Auf Wiedersehen, ihr beiden."  
  
Die Engel verabschiedeten sich von Lynn und Rick und verließen das Haus.  
  
Als sie die Straße hinuntergingen, konnte Tess sich eine Bemerkung nicht verkneifen: „Ist Mr. Foster jetzt mit sich selbst im Reinen?"  
  
Andrew bedachte sie mit einem müden Lächeln. „Mit sich selbst und mit Gott", erwiderte er. „Ich habe um Vergebung gebetet - mein Gott, wie ich gebetet habe."  
  
„Und wie war die Antwort?", fragte Rafael.  
  
„Wie Tess es ausdrücken würde: Stell dich nicht so an." Rafael und Monica grinsten verstohlen, und Tess zog zwar eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts. „Er sagte, es sei mir vergeben. Ich war ein Mensch, ein hilfloser noch dazu, und Menschen machen Fehler - öfter, als die meisten zugeben wollen. Ich habe meinen Fehler erkannt und ihn bereut..."  
  
„Und nicht zu knapp, will ich meinen", warf Tess ein.  
  
„...und als ich um Vergebung gebetet habe, wurde sie mir gewährt. Leute, diese Tage waren nicht immer angenehm, aber ich denke, dass ich eine Menge gelernt habe. Und ich bin froh, euch endlich wiederzusehen."  
  
Damit griff er nach Tess' Hand, Monica hakte sich auf der anderen Seite bei ihm ein, und Rafael nahm Tess' andere Hand, und so gingen sie gemeinsam die Straße hinunter, während auf dem Dach von Lynns Haus eine weiße Taube ihr Gefieder spreizte, ein sanftes Gurren von sich gab und mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen in den vom Mond erhellten Himmel aufstieg. 


End file.
